Entre Les Lignes
by TiteCXX
Summary: Mello menait une vie plutôt enviable, entre sa collocation avec son meilleur ami et ses études brillantes. Évidemment, il avait fallu que Near s'en mêle. Le passé, quoi qu'on en dise, ça a un goût amer, un peu comme le cacao. MN SchoolFic
1. La Majuscule

Résumé : Mello menait une vie plutôt enviable, entre sa collocation avec son meilleur ami et ses études brillantes. Évidemment, il avait fallu que Near s'en mêle. Le passé, quoi qu'on en dise, ça a un goût amer, un peu comme le cacao. MN.

Pairing : MXN (LXL dans le fond).

Rating : T

**Entre Les Lignes**

**Chapitre 1 : La majuscule.**

« Non ! »

Matt bailla en essayant de percuter pourquoi son meilleur ami s'époumonait dans son téléphone portable à treize heure du matin (le rouquin émergeait...) un dimanche.

« Non, L, c'est mort. Genre, tu sais, comme mes parents, comme tes parents, comme ses parents aussi d'ailleurs. Comme tous les putain de parents de tous les putain d'orphelins de cette... »

« Salut ô mon délicat et raffiné camarade. » salua Matt en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

Mello lui lança un regard bleu, glacé et furibond tout en continuant de crier sur son mentor.

Il n'était pas rare de voir ce génie de vingt ans à peine s'embraser de colère. Il n'était pas rare non plus qu'il parle au téléphone avec L. Mais les deux en même temps, c'était une nouveauté, constata le geek en se resservant une tasse du café (il n'était décidément pas du matin).

Le mentor en question dut répondre quelque chose de cinglant puisque le blond s'arrêta soudain de tourner en rond dans le salon comme un fauve en cage pour prendre une posture plus résignée.

« Bien. Oui, je sais. Très bien, L. C'est ça. Non, je ne crierai plus. Plus jamais de ma très longue vie et je suis si désolé de m'être emporté que je rampe à tes pieds. »

Il raccrocha.

« Tu sais, poursuivit il en s'adressant cette fois ci à son ami, je crois qu'il n'a pas saisi que c'était de l'ironie. »

Matt haussa les épaules : avec L, impossible de savoir. Son génie s'arrêtait exactement où commençait ses lacunes sociales.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe pour que tu sois si frustré ? » demanda t il, voyant Mello trembler de rage en s'installant en face de lui.

Négligemment, il sortit une cigarette de son paquet élimé et l'alluma, attendant qu'on lui explique la situation dans toute son ampleur. Visiblement, il venait de se passer une catastrophe de l'ordre du nucléaire.

Mello s'étira, ses muscles fins de félin déliant leurs langueurs nocturnes et il passa une main sur son visage aux traits lassés par l'accablant problème qui se faufilait dans sa vie.

« Tu te souviens que jusqu'à mes quinze ans j'étais dans un orphelinat. »

« Oui, la Wammy's machin. »

« Exact. J'y ai rencontré L qui lui n'était jamais là parce qu'il avait cinq ans de plus et qu'il était détective. »

« Je sais, Mello, je sais. Viens en au fait. »

Le blond laissa tomber un long soupir.

« Il y avait un gosse que je haïssais dans cet endroit. Le mec me battait dans toutes les matières, il était insupportable... je n'arriverais pas à trouver les mots justes pour t'expliquer à quel point il me tapait sur le système. Il était meilleur que moi en gommettes. Comment on peut battre quelqu'un en collant des putain de gommettes ?! »

« Tu cries de nouveau, M. »

« Excuse moi, se reprit Mello, bref, ce type est le frère de L. Cela dit, ils ne sont pas très proches. »

« Il s'appelle Nathan, un truc du genre, non ? »

Matt n'avait jamais été très doué avec les prénoms.

« Nate, mais comme tu le sais, on ne s'appelait pas par nos prénoms. D'après Roger, le directeur, ça nous permettait de faire la catharsis de la perte de nos parents, un truc de psycho à la con. En tout cas, il répond au nom de ''Near''. »

« O.K. What else ? »

« Et bien il vient s'installer ici. »

Le rouquin toussota. Mello lui avait déjà parlé de Near-Nate-quelque chose, et visiblement, leur entente était pour ainsi dire... chaotique : ils se détestaient. Pour avoir déjà vu Mello se comporter de façon odieuse envers des gens dont la tête ne lui revenait pas, Matt n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille, qui plus est quand ce champ de bataille était son appartement.

« Merde. » conclut il.

« C'est à peu près ça. Mais je le dois à L, comme il me l'a justement rappelé en des termes amicaux et dénués de reproche. »

« Là, c'était un sarcasme. »

Mello hocha la tête avant de chasser ses mèches blondes cendrées de devant ses yeux, comme pour évacuer sa dernière conversation avec le détective. Il était très proche de L et le fait que ce dernier lui fasse assez confiance pour faire peser sur ses épaules la responsabilité d'accueillir Near était assez flatteur. Mais terriblement chiant, aussi.

« Il est comment ce Near ? »

« Tu te souviens quand on s'est rencontré il y a cinq ans et que je venais de sortir de la Wammy's ? »

« Tu veux dire le gosse brailleur, bagarreur, incapable de s'accommoder à la présence de qui que ce soit ou de ne pas rappeler à ses congénères que lui avait déjà lu toute la philosophie des lumières et que par conséquent il serait opportun qu'on la ferme et qu'on l'écoute ? Il va être comme ça ? Parce que sérieusement, Mello, je t'adore, mais qu'est ce que tu pouvais être énervant. »

Les lèvres fines de son ami lui dessinèrent un sourire. Le genre de sourire à la fois mesquin et complice, qui faisait comprendre à Matt que Mello le remerciait de l'avoir supporté aussi longtemps mais qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

« Pas vraiment comme moi mais probablement encore moins sociable et à peu près aussi malin. C'est un personnage. Il parle très peu, il ne fait presque rien... après je ne sais pas, ça fait cinq ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, il a peut être changé. »

« Heu, si on te prend comme référence, t'as pas évolué d'un iota. »

« Je suis donc toujours un gosse brailleur, bagarreur et pas mal d'autres trucs ? » dit Mello.

« Ouais. Mais en plus machiavélique. »

« Cool. »

Matt rit et écrasa son mégot.

« Il arrive quand ? »

Mello regarda la pendule de la cuisine afficher treize heure cinquante neuf minutes et cinquante cinq secondes.

« Dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux... »

« Tu te moques de moi là ? »

« Un. »

La sonnette retentit.

La main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, Mello prit une grande inspiration. Des images dont il ne se croyait pas capable de se rappeler assaillirent son esprit, le replongeant dans les méandres du passé. Il lui sembla soudain que ses souvenirs prenaient vie et ne lui présentaient plus seulement des figures figées mais, insufflés d'une existence, ressuscitaient les sentiments qu'ils avaient engendrés en premier lieu.

Le visage de Near, blanc comme la nacre lui revint en tête. La façon dont il jouait avec ses robots, dont il emboitait les pièces des puzzles ou même celle dont il mangeait, observait la nature idiote de ne savoir que se répéter inlassablement devant lui et réajustait le col de son pyjama et...

Mello agita la tête pour ne plus percevoir ces brulures anciennes. L'échec avait toujours un goût acide dans sa bouche. Il décida de le chasser avec un carré de chocolat noir.

Il se remémorait Near et ses expressions ténues. Ses grands yeux gris, froids et instigateurs, sa voix tranchante comme une lame de rasoir, contrastant avec la puérilité de son comportement et de son allure. Mello avait de nouveau quinze ans dans le préau de l'orphelinat. Au milieu, Near empilait des dés, sa silhouette blanche découpant l'espace coloré.

La poignée de métal était maintenant tiède sous ses doigts.

Il ouvrit la porte.

Un instant, il lui sembla que le temps s'était figé et il se contenta de détailler l'adolescent devant lui.

Near n'avait pas tellement changé et pourtant la maturité était passée sur son corps comme un vague irréversible.

Ses membres opalin avait la fragilité de la porcelaine. Mello avait d'ailleurs l'impression que son visage avait été sculpté dans ce matériau. Les traits de Near n'étaient ni saillants ni brisés comme ceux d'un homme, ils accompagnaient la ligne de son menton et de son nez avec une sorte de raffinement intemporel. Il ne paraissait ni jeune, la fermeté de son expression chassant l'innocence avec une facilité qui frisait l'entêtement, ni vieux, mais cette trace de candeur infantile modelait tout son être, s'incrustant comme un mal dont Near aurait voulu se débarrasser mais qui ne pouvait disparaître sans l'amputer.

Par dessus tout, il n'avait rien de l'adolescent que son âge laissait présumer. Il n'avait pas cette étincelle de vivacité ou même d'orgueil qu'on lisait si aisément chez les jeunes hommes avides d'autonomie et d'une sagesse qui gâcherait bientôt cette fascinante liberté.

Pour Mello, le temps ne reprit sa course que lorsque Near hissa ses doigts à ses boucles blanches, des doigts graciles qui semblaient sur le point de se briser à tout contact, et en choisit une à entortiller. Le blond retrouva son ancien ennemi à cet instant.

« Est ce que je peux entrer, Mello ? » demanda t il.

Sa voix était toujours indescriptible. Indescriptible car sans aucune intonation. Elle était vide de toute dimension humaine ou personnelle, à l'image de son possesseur.

Le blond s'écarta et Near tira sa valise à l'intérieur.

Avec un peu de recul, si Mello devait choisir les sept moments qui avaient déterminé la forme qu'allait prendre sa vie, il aurait retenu ceux ci : la mort de ses parents quand il avait six ans, son arrivée à la Wammy's, sa rencontre avec L, sa confrontation avec son rival, sa fuite de cet orphelinat dont l'ambiance apathique le menait à la folie, sa première conversation avec Matt et enfin celui ci. Celui où Near avait laissé sa valise blanche dans le salon de son appartement.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Matt. » se présenta le rouquin en voyant que Mello venait de se perdre quelque part entre son narcissisme et sa mémoire.  
Il tendit la main au nouvel arrivant qui dédaigna le geste d'un coup d'œil.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Matt, je suis Near. »

Le geek sourit. Il avait oublié de se présenter par son véritable nom, étant donné que Mello ne l'avait jamais appelé que par son pseudonyme sur les réseaux de jeu en ligne.

« Je vais peut être t'aider à porter ça au premier étage. » dit il en avisant la stature pour le moins chétive de l'albinos.

« Je veux bien, s'il te plait. »

En montant l'escalier, le rouquin expliqua que le rez de chaussé était divisé entre le salon, la cuisine et le bureau avec la bibliothèque et qu'au premier il y avait trois chambres (dont une jusqu'à maintenant inoccupée) et deux salles de bain.

Mello avait pu compter sur un héritage conséquent pour payer sa part du loyer et disons que Matt avait une capacité à trouver de l'argent sans faire aucun effort qui frôlait l'illégalité.

« Voilà ta chambre. C'est un peu vide pour l'instant. » précisa t il en posant la valise au milieu de la pièce.

Elle était entièrement blanche et seul un bureau, un grand lit et une armoire la meublaient. Near y jeta un regard circulaire en triturant ses cheveux.

« Elle me convient parfaitement. Merci, Matt. »

Et l'informaticien comprit qu'il venait d'être congédié dans les formes.

En refermant la porte, il mima un ''whaou'' dubitatif du bout des lèvres. Ce gosse était définitivement bizarre. Dans le salon, Mello n'avait toujours pas bougé quand il le rejoignit.

« Je lui ai montré sa chambre. L va dormir où quand il passera à l'appart' ? »

« On se démerdera quand il décidera de squatter. D'ici là, on va avoir pas mal d'autres problèmes à gérer de toute façon. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé comme si le poids du monde venait s'écrouler sur ses frêles épaules. Jusqu'à maintenant, sa vie avait pourtant pris un tour bien agréable.

Sa rencontre avec Matt, fortuite et si étrange qu'elle lui paraissait prédestinée, avait apporté l'affection dont il avait manqué ainsi qu'un stabilité et une quiétude qu'il pensait pourtant disparues en même temps que ses parents. Le cynique nerd un peu paumé de quinze ans et lui avaient passé ces cinq dernières années à solidifier une amitié qu'ils savaient pourtant tous les deux à l'épreuve des balles.

« T'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette, Blondie. »

Mello leva les yeux au ciel retirant mentalement tous les compliments qu'il venait de faire à son meilleur ami. Décidément, Matt n'était qu'un emmerdeur abruti par les écrans même pas fichu de l'appeler par un surnom décent.

« Dis moi, poursuivit l'insulté, il s'habille toujours comme ça Near ou c'était juste pour faire une entrée façon ''vol au dessus d'un nid de coucou'' ? »

« Oh, le pyjama, répliqua le blond au bout d'un temps d'incompréhension, non c'est tout le temps. J'ai tellement l'habitude que je n'avais pas remarqué. »

« D'accord. Entre toi qui refusais de porter autre chose que du cuir et lui qui a l'air d'un échappé d'asile, je pense qu'on va faire un carton à halloween. »

Mello haussa les épaules.

« On a un vrai problème, outre ma découverte de ta passion pour la mode, il n'y a que deux salles de bain. Je ne veux pas partager la mienne avec cet espèce de nabot javélisé. Ergo, ça va être toi et moi, mon vieux. »

« Mello, je sais que tu es gay et que mon corps est irrésistible mais... »

« Je ne parlais pas de nous doucher ensemble, crétin, juste de partager la salle de bain. »

« Je sais mais ma remarque reste toujours on ne peut plus pertinente. »

« Mon poing dans ta figure aussi il va être pertinent. »

Ils rirent un instant avant que Matt ne déclare ouverte la bataille de coussin. Environ dix minutes après un duel acharné et probatoire en matière de virilité, les deux jeunes adultes s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

Leurs respirations lourdes et difficiles à tempérer avec le fou rire qui prenait leurs estomacs résonnaient dans la pièce en autant de manifestation de leur complicité. Finalement, tant qu'il y avait Matt, Mello ne la sentait pas si mal que ça, sa plongée dans les eaux troubles de son passé et des génies qui l'avaient peuplé.

« Je vais bosser, avertit il en se relevant, j'ai un papier sur la récidive à rendre pour demain et j'ai pas vraiment avancé du week end. »

« Je dois coder un programme d'élaboration de fiches de paye, te plains pas. »

A vingt heure, Mello avait fini de préparer leur repas quand son ami le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

« T'as pas été voir Linda cette après midi ? »

« Nope, elle est énervé contre moi, j'ai pas du tout envie de la croiser. »

Les amours de Matt étaient pour le moins tumultueuses. Il sortait en pointillé avec cette fille, Linda, dont Mello ne parvenait toujours pas à saisir l'intérêt (mise à part la présence plutôt imposante d'une paire de...). Dès qu'il s'agissait de s'engager, le rouquin gâchait tous leurs efforts en oubliant quelque chose de primordial, comme de lui souhaiter bonne nuit par texto, ou de complètement négligeable, comme son anniversaire.

« Pourquoi elle est fâchée ? » demanda t il en regrettant immédiatement sa question car Matt allait s'insurger et maugréer des jérémiades pendant cent onze ans au moins.

« J'ai oublié notre lieu de rendez vous. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors comme je savais pas où c'était j'y suis pas allé. »

« Tu l'as prévenu à la dernière minute ? »

« J'aurais bien aimé mais j'étais à l'Arcade et il n'y a pas de réseau là bas. »

L'Arcade était un café pour geek, en sous sol, et son QG attitré.

« Tu ne t'es pas dit une seule seconde que ça allait peut être la foutre mal que tu lui poses un lapin ? »

« Pas après avoir bu un demi litre de vodka, non. »

« Effectivement. »

Matt écrasa sa cigarette.

« Faudrait pas prévenir Near ? »

« Vas y si tu veux, moi, ça me gonfle. »

« C'est clair, faudrait pas non plus être trop poli avec nos invités, ça pourrait les faire revenir. »

« D'abord, c'est pas mon invité et ensuite, c'est quand même pas le mec qui a justifié son absence à son rendez vous avec sa copine par un ''j'étais torché dans un bar avec d'autres nerds'' qui va me donner des conseils sur la bienséance. »

Matt estima que ces deux idées étaient relativement justes. Il grimpa alors seul les escaliers pour sommer leur nouveau colocataire de les honorer de sa présence.

« Entre. » lui accorda une voix froide quand il eut toqué.

Le rouquin cacha difficilement son étonnement : Near n'avait rien changé dans la pièce. Pas une seule photo, ni un seul objet de décoration venait rendre cette pièce un peu plus... personnelle. On pouvait croire qu'il ne ferait qu'y passer la nuit. Il avait seulement rangé ses affaires dans l'armoire, puisque sa valise vide était posée dans un coin, et installé un large puzzle entièrement blanc sur le bureau. Il était d'ailleurs en train de l'achever lorsque Matt arriva.

L'albinos tourna vers lui son regard gris, chargé d'une interrogation impérieuse, exigeant du geek qu'il justifie sa présence.

« On mange. » dit le rouquin légèrement décontenancé.

Near se leva de son siège et suivit l'autre docilement.

Il s'assit à la table à côté de Matt fixant résolument un espace vide en face de lui, triturant toujours sa mèche blanche. Le rouquin le détailla un peu plus de profil, remarquant seulement à quel point son visage était androgyne. Si Mello ne l'avait pas désigné comme étant un garçon, il était probable que le genre de l'albinos l'aurait plongé dans un abime de perplexité.

En outre, le rival de Mello avait quelque chose que Matt n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Une sorte de fêlure dans l'expression. Un mal inconnu le rongeait peut être de l'intérieur, cet enfant éternel. Pourtant, à première vue, Near respirait l'ingénuité. Matt le figurait en statut fragile qu'il fallait préserver. Oui, ce n'était pas de la puérilité, c'était de l'innocence.

Soudain, Near se retourna vers lui. Silencieux, il semblait lui demander la raison de son attention prolongée. Le rouquin se sentit mal à l'aise d'avoir été si intensément contemplatif mais l'autre ne dit rien.

Mello déposa devant eux deux assiettes et ils mangèrent tous les trois sans un mot.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ? » demanda Matt toujours un peu gêné de son comportement.

« Je vais aller à l'université à partir de demain. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Celle de la sixième avenue. »

Mello s'étrangla avec son verre d'eau.

« Tu vas dans ma fac ? » demanda t il en toussotant.

« Si tu vas à celle de la sixième avenue, oui. Sinon, non. »

« On va en cours tous les trois au même endroit, alors. » sourit Matt pour se montrer avenant.

Le blond semblait toujours aussi perturbé par la nouvelle.

« Tu suis quels cours ? »

« Je fais un double master de criminologie et de sociologie. »

« Évidemment, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. » marmonna Mello.

« Vous faites exactement la même chose. » constata le geek.

« Très bien, répondit Near sans paraître trouver que cette information avait un intérêt particulier, cela ne m'étonne pas beaucoup. Nous avons toujours voulu être enquêteur tous les deux. »

Un ange passa, se prélassant au dessus de la table sans que Matt n'arrive à le dégager d'un coup d'humour bien senti. Entre Mello qui lançait des regards noirs dans tous les coins et Near qui délaissait ses pâtes sauce carbonara comme ci elles étaient sur point de lui sauter à la gorge, l'ambiance était... à l'agonie.

« Comment va Roger ? » s'enquit Mello au bout d'un temps, sauvant inconsciemment Matt des affres du mutisme.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, plutôt bien. Son cœur s'affaiblit, mais je crois qu'il dirige toujours la Wammy's. »

« Comment ça tu crois ? Tu l'as quittée quand ? »

« Il y a deux ans. J'ai suivi les cours par correspondance. »

Near entortilla pensivement une de ses mèches de cheveux, se remémorant sa vie ces dernières années. Morne et blanche étaient deux adjectifs particulièrement adéquat. Médicamenteuse, aussi.

« Tu étais avec L sur le terrain ? »

L'envie suintait de la voix de Mello à cette question.

« Non. Nous nous sommes vus assez souvent, cependant. Plus qu'avant, en tout cas. »

Les deux autres comprirent qu'ils ne tireraient rien de plus des lèvres désormais celée de leur nouveau colocataire.

Mello déballa une tablette de chocolat noir et se servit un café serré. Il croqua son dessert et laissa la satisfaction moduler les traits de son visage. L'amertume caressa ses lèvres et son palais. Pourquoi est ce que depuis que Near était revenu dans sa vie, ce goût ne lui semblait plus aussi indispensable qu'avant ? Le cacao n'aurait il été qu'un substitut sombre de son rival immaculé ?

* * *

NDA : je vous l'avais promis il y a longtemps cette schoolfic MN... alors la voila ! Attention, ça va être... ultra psycho (comme d'habitude en fait ^^). Je vais beaucoup appuyer sur la relation cahotique entre L et N.

N'oubliez pas de m'encourager !


	2. En Aparté

Voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. On en apprend un peu plus sur ce cher Near...

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'encouragent beaucoup !

_Bonne lecture..._

**Chapitre 2 : En aparté **

Near s'habilla dans la chambre glacée. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer le chauffage la veille au soir et tremblait maintenant. La nuit avait été froide mais la journée s'annonçait plutôt douce, du moins d'après la journaliste insipide qui faisait l'étalage de sa culture en matière de météorologie à la radio.

Il enfila non sans réticence le jean blanc que L lui avait acheté. Son frère l'avait engagé, ou plutôt sommé, de porter un vêtement adéquat pour son premier jour à l'université. Ils étaient tombés d'accord sur ce pantalon au tissus rêche trop grand d'environ deux tailles.

Near détestait les jeans. C'était inconfortable et ça ne permettait pas de s'assoir sur le sol comme on le désirait et c'était moche. Et en plus il allait devoir porter des chaussures (une petite pair de baskets banches feraient l'affaire, le problème étant qu'elles étaient à lacets et que les lacets, c'est pas pratique).

Il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir convaincu L qu'il était prêt à aller à l'Université. En fait, ce n'était pas tant ce désir que celui de quitter Sainte Geneviève qui l'avait motivé à plaider sa cause. Il frissonna légèrement en repensant à son ancien foyer.

Quand il descendit, Mello et Matt étaient déjà prêt. Ils l'attendaient sur le pas de la porte, le rouquin ayant proposé de l'accompagner en voiture puisqu'ils allaient au même endroit. Mello ne semblait pas d'une humeur rayonnante et tapait du pied sur sol en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est bon t'es prêt ou tu veux finir ton puzzle ? C'est pas vrai, t'as pas changé d'un pouce, t'es toujours d'une lenteur affligeante. » lui siffla t il quand l'albinos passa l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

Near ne répondit pas, après tout, à quoi bon ?

La voiture de Matt était un 4X4 rouge pétant. Elle n'était pas vraiment au goût du génie blanc. Il prit place sur le siège arrière les deux autres s'installant à l'avant. À peine eurent ils démarrer que le geek fit rugir les enceintes.

« Sail d'Awolnation ? Sérieusement, Matty ? Et c'est moi qui suis gay après... » soupira Mello, Near entrevoyant son demi sourire depuis le rétroviseur.

La conduite du geek était... hasardeuse. Voire franchement dangereuse. Matt mimait les gestes du bassiste, lâchant fatalement son volant, tout en continuant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur au rythme de la musique. À ses côtés, Mello semblait dans son élément, s'accrochant tout de même fermement à la poignée au dessus de la portière. Near, quant à lui, tout seul derrière, se demandait s'il n'aurait pas du revoir son testament. Qui allait hériter de Monsieur Robot ?

« Eh ! Matt ! Ça te tenterait de suivre les panneaux de signalisation ! » intima Mello sèchement quand la voiture grilla un feu rouge.

« C'est obligatoire ? Merde, je pensais que c'était que des indications pour les débutants, un peu comme un tutoriel dans les jeux vidéos. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » demanda Near, éberlué.

Le rouquin se retourna vers lui :

« Bien vu, tu ne serais pas un petit génie toi, par hasard ? »

« Regarde la route ! » ordonna Mello en se jetant sur le volant pour redresser leur trajectoire.

Une minute plus tard, les deux psychopathes à l'avant chantaient à tue tête.

« Maybe I should kill myself ! SAIL ! » cria le blond à plein poumon, s'étouffant à moitié de rire.

Matt alluma un cigarette, Mello ouvrit la fenêtre, Matt se moqua de lui parce que ses cheveux cendrés coupés de façon chaotique ressemblaient à une œuvre d'art contemporain, Mello répliqua qu'il n'estimait pas nécessaire de prendre en compte l'avis d'un type qui ne portait que des pulls rayés et ils rirent beaucoup.

Ils étaient en vie. Plus pour très longtemps s'ils continuaient de se comporter de cette façon, estimait Near, mais même, ils incarnaient la vie.

L'arrivée devant l'université fut remarquée, Matt effectuant un créneau digne d'un conducteur du Paris-Dakar ivre. L'albinos, projeté sur la portière, remercia le ciel d'être encore en vie et se jura de ne plus jamais monter dans cet engin. Il finit par en sortir, attrapant son sac en bandoulière (blanc) qui contenait son ordinateur portable.

« Bonne journée, Casper » le salua Matt avec un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

Pour sa part, Mello se contenta de lui envoyer un regard froid avant de suivre son meilleur ami.

Near en était là, tout seul devant l'énorme bâtiment de béton gris aux fenêtres menaçantes. L'espace était infesté d'étudiants bruyants, les cris et les rires peuplaient l'atmosphère, ne laissant aucune place d'autres personnes et leur sentiments, et des groupes s'étaient formés un peu partout.

La fumée âcre des cigarettes et la pollution des voitures, le prirent aux poumons. Résolument, il s'avança essayant malgré sa frêle stature de traverser la foule. Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever sur son passage, l'albinisme ne leur étant pas très familier. Un des adolescents adressa même un coup de coude à son voisin pour qu'il puisse voir le phénomène.

Mais Near n'y prêta pas attention. Après tout, il n'était pas venu ici pour créer des liens, ni pour se fondre dans la masse et encore moins pour réussir à faire croire qu'il pouvait s'intégrer dans un contexte social. Alors qu'ils se retournent et chuchotent, ces imbéciles, ce n'était pas son problème.

Il entraperçu Mello et Matt qui discutaient au milieu d'un assez large rassemblement. Mello était au centre tandis que Matt, légèrement en retrait, se contentait de relancer le débat par quelques pics ironiques de temps à autre.

Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre exactement quelles étaient les motivations du rouquin et pour quelles raisons il était si proche de Mello. Il était très étonnant de voir ce dernier s'attacher autant à

quelqu'un qui le remettait constamment en question : n'était ce pas exactement pour cette raison qu'il avait détesté Near lorsqu'ils étaient enfants ?

Décidément, la sociabilité n'était pas son fort.

Il s'assit au dernier rang de son amphithéâtre encore vide étant donné l'heure et sortit son ordinateur et son jeu de carte. Peu à peu, les rangs se remplirent et un brouhaha d'étudiants s'éleva. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur rentre.

Il était jeune pour un enseignant des classes supérieurs. Deux filles, une rangée en dessous, soupirèrent en cœur quand il entra. Il était vrai que d'un point de vue objectif Stephen Gevanni remplissait la plupart des critères esthétiques établis par la société.

Après cette petite note annexe et futile, Near put se concentrer sur le propos général.

Ensuite, il avait deux heure d'application pratique de la chimie à l'enquête avec un dénommé Kyosuke Higuchi, constata t il en parcourant des yeux son emploi du temps. L'homme avait mauvaise réputation.

Near soupira, pressentant que l'année allait être longue.

À l'heure du déjeuner, il était tranquillement assis sur un banc du parc jouxtant la faculté lorsqu'on vint le déranger. L'importune était une jeune fille de son âge environ, grande, avec un sourire un peu trop large et des yeux noisettes aux éclats malicieux. Elle avait un ton dynamique qui ne plut pas au génie blanc quand elle lui adressa la parole.

« Tu dois être Near, moi c'est Linda » salua t elle en remettant en place sa frange brune.

« Bonjour. »

« Matt m'a parlé de toi ce matin et comme tu ne connais personne je me suis dit qu'on pourrait déjeuner ensemble. »

Quelle conclusion idiote, estima Near. Il n'émit cependant aucune objection verbale quand elle s'assit à ses côtés.

« Qu'est ce que tu manges ? »

« Rien, je n'ai pas faim. »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, je me gave de bonbons toutes la journées et j'ai encore de l'appétit pour un sandwich à midi. Matt me dit toujours que je vais finir obèse, quel crétin. Sérieusement, tu parles d'un petit ami, il passe son temps à me répéter que... »

Ce fut à ce moment que Near décrocha. Il fut presque soulagé de la voir agiter la main en criant :

« Mello, Matt, on est là ! »

Au moins, ses colocataires arriveraient peut être à la faire taire, espéra t il. Ils les rejoignirent, Mello bougonnant quelque chose qui ne devait pas être très sympathique à son égard.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? » demanda le blond, confirmant les soupçons de l'albinos.

« Je déjeunais. » répondit il d'un ton neutre.

« Tu parles ! Il ne mange rien. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu fais. »

« C'est sur que toi tu n'as pas ce problème » se moqua Mello en s'adossant à un arbre.

Matt alluma une cigarette.

« Alors, ce premier jour, Near, comment c'était ? »

Il prit le temps d'entortiller une mèche avant de répondre.

« Bruyant » conclut il.

Le rouquin lui sourit d'un air entendu.

Near laissa la conversation glisser sans y prendre part. Distraitement, il écoutait les trois amis discuter de tout et de rien, Mello allant même jusqu'à oublier sa présence. L'heure du déjeuner finie, ils se séparèrent pour retourner en cours.

* * *

Near était assis dans un fauteuil inconfortable de la salle d'attente. Après sa, difficile, première journée à l'université, il devait encore affronter une dernière épreuve avant d'aller se reposer. Pour la énième fois, il relut la petite pancarte plaquée or sur la porte devant lui, indiquant la raison de sa présence : _Docteur Rester, psychiatre et psychanalyste_.

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Nate River ? Tu peux entrer » l'interpela le secrétaire.

« Je m'appelle Near » corrigea t il en entrant dans le cabinet de consultation.  
Le docteur l'attendait, assis derrière son bureau de bois noir. La décoration minimaliste et la baie vitrée permettant à la lumière d'éclairer la pièce instauraient une aura de confort familier auquel l'albinos ne fut pas sensible.

« Bonjour, salua Rester en ouvrant le dossier de son patient, assieds toi, Near. »

Il obéit, ramenant son genou contre son torse et un doigt à ses cheveux.

« Tu viens d'Angleterre, poursuivit l'autre en parcourant des yeux le document, tu as passé les deux dernières années à l'institut psychiatrique de Sainte Geneviève à côté d'Oxford et avant cela tu étais à l'orphelinat Wammy's House près de Cambridge. »

« C'est exact. »

« Tu as été interné pour troubles alimentaires et troubles obsessionnels compulsifs. Ton frère, qui est également ton tuteur, a signé ton autorisation de sortie il y a une semaine. »

Near hocha de la tête en détournant les yeux vers le paysage. D'ici, il entrapercevait un parc où des enfants et leurs parents jouaient.

« Tu vis maintenant à Los Angeles, chez un ami de ton frère. »

Il ne relâcha pas son attention de la foule piailleuse et inaudible.

« Tu le connais bien ? »

« Il était un de mes camarades de classe à la Wammy's House. Il s'appelle Mel- Mihael Keehl. Mais il préfère Mello. Cette année, il est également à l'université avec moi. »

« C'est un ami, alors ? »

« Non, il me hait. »

Le docteur écrivit quelque chose dans son carnet. Near le détestait déjà, ce petit calepin relié de cuir qui déterminerait son état de santé.

« Pourquoi étais tu interné ? »

« Vous l'avez dit vous même. »

« Non, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu étais interné de ton point de vue. J'ai déjà ceux de tes médecins mais il ne sont pas nécessairement pertinents. »

« J'étais à Sainte Geneviève parce qu'on m'a considéré anorexique. »

« Considéré ? »

« Oui. Je me suis évanoui, une fois, j'ai été emmené à l'hôpital, j'ai subi un test et j'étais catégorisé. »

« Tu penses que le diagnostique était faux ? »

Near haussa les épaules. Quelle importance, maintenant ?

« De toute façon, c'est L qui a appuyé leur décision, j'étais mineur. »

« Tu en veux à ton frère ? »

« Non. Il a fait ce qu'il estimait être juste et, à sa décharge, je comprends qu'il m'ait trouvé difficile à gérer. »

A nouveau, le bruissement d'un stylo déversant son encre sur une feuille se fit entendre.

« Et maintenant, tu manges correctement ? »

« Oui. »

« En ce qui concerne tes autres problèmes... »

« Je n'ai pas d'autres problèmes. » interrompit l'albinos froidement.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'affirmait le Docteur Coyle. »

« C'est pourtant la vérité. »

Rester hocha pensivement la tête et écrivit à nouveau quelque chose. Near faillit exiger qu'il arrête immédiatement pour que cela ne devienne pas une habitude mais il se maitrisa. De toute évidence, sa dernière injonction n'avait pas particulièrement convaincu son psychiatre et il était vital qu'il préserve au moins une apparence de stabilité.

« Quels évènements ont fait croire, à tord, au Docteur Coyle que tu avais d'autres troubles ? »

Le regard gris se fit glacial. Sur le fauteuil, il resserra un peu plus son genou contre lui, percevant la condescendance de l'adulte qui lui faisait face. Rester essayait de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

« Je refusais de lui parler. Je n'ai pas dit un mot pendant un an. Et je ne voulais pas non plus qu'on m'ausculte. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« C'était inutile, physiquement, j'allais bien. »

« Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai, ton IMC est bien en dessous de la moyenne. »

« Peut être, mais pour ce genre d'évaluation, il n'était pas nécessaire de... »

Le génie blanc trancha nette sa phrase.

Rester posa son stylo et planta son regard dans celui de son patient, croisant ses doigts sur le bureau.

« Finis, s'il te plait, engagea t il d'un ton bienveillant, c'est la seule règle que je t'imposerai : tu commences une phrase, tu dois la finir. En contrepartie, je ne prendrai plus de note pendant nos séances. »

Cet homme n'était pas un imbécile. Demeurait à déterminer si l'on pouvait lui faire confiance. L'adolescent décida qu'il n'avait presque rien à perdre à être coopératif.

« Je n'acceptais pas que l'on me déshabille pour m'examiner. »

« Il est écrit qu'un simple contact te faisait horreur. »

Near estima que son mutisme serait salvateur : s'il ne commençait aucune phrase, il n'avait rien à terminer. D'un geste, Rester changea de sujet.

« Il est également inscrit dans ton dossier que tu as ce qu'on appelle communément une intelligence supérieure. Tu as trois années d'avance sur ton cursus scolaire. »

Il agréa sans un mot.

« Bien, à partir de maintenant, nous nous verrons chaque semaine pour être sûr que ta réintégration ne sera pas trop brutale. Ça te va ? »

« Oui. »

Il n'avait aucun choix, de toute façon, c'était une des conditions imposées par L.

Le silence s'installa pesamment. Si le psychiatre s'attendait à ce qu'il raconte sa journée, ses états d'âme ou sa relation avec Mello... il allait être déçu.

« Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif, Near. »

« Vous, en revanche, vous êtes fin observateur. »

L'autre s'autorisa un sourire.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

Il fallait admettre que le génie blanc était pris à revers. Il était rare que les docteurs soient aussi... directs dans leurs inquisitions. Elles étaient plus détournées et malignes usuellement. Insidieuses.

« Je préfère être sûr de moi avant de m'exprimer. Ne rien dire me permet de prendre des décisions rationnelles. »

« Est ce qu'il t'arrive d'être assez ''sûr de toi'' pour révéler tes sentiments ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Near se trouva dans l'embarras.

« Je ne crois pas. »

Cet entretien allait être... interminable.

Near fut libéré deux heures plus tard. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau venait de passer un sale quart d'heure dans un mixeur. Sa migraine rendait brouillonnes les lignes des murs et flous les traits du visage du secrétaire qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Il fallait qu'il trouve un taxi et qu'il rentre. Vite.

« Jeune homme, le rattrapa le secrétaire en courant jusque devant l'ascenseur, il y a quelqu'un au téléphone pour vous. »

Laissant se refermer devant son nez les portes de la cage de fer qui lui aurait permis d'atteindre la liberté, Near prit le combiné.

« Allô, L. »

« Belle déduction. »

« Tu es le seul à savoir que je vais dans ce cabinet. »

« C'était un trait d'humour. »

« Oh... très amusant. »

« Merci. Comment s'est passée la consultation ? »

« Bien. »

« De quoi avez vous parlé ? »

« De moi, essentiellement. »

« Et sinon ? »

« De tout. »

« De moi ? »

« Tu fais parti du tout, n'est ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai. À plus tard, Near. »

« Au revoir, L. »

Ils raccrochèrent.

« Merci. » dit l'albinos d'un ton maitrisé en tendant le téléphone au secrétaire légèrement dérouté.

Il put enfin sortir.

La rue piétonne était presque vide à cette heure et Near remerciait intérieurement la fraicheur de la soirée d'avoir chassé les derniers résistants. Il était agréable d'avoir un peu de calme.

« Casper ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Matt le dévisageait, si étonné que sa cigarette menaçait de tomber de ses lèvres.

« J'étais chez le kinésithérapeute. » répliqua le jeune homme.

C'était le meilleur de tous les mensonges : ce genre d'activité était bien trop ennuyeuse pour que quiconque approfondisse le sujet.

« Il y a un café-salle de jeux, l'Arcade, pas loin. J'y suis souvent. On risque de se croiser si tu viens ici tous les lundis. »

Mince. Near n'était pas tout à fait certain d'être capable de convaincre Rester qu'il était nécessaire qu'il change son cabinet d'emplacement.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne, ma voiture est garée juste là ? »

D'un côté, il y avait la conduite meurtrière de Matt, de l'autre, son budget déjà serré qui criait dans sa tête à l'idée de se voir amoindri pour une course en taxi.

« Je veux bien, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Tant pis : mieux valait finir tétraplégique que pauvre. Et puis, vu l'usage qu'il avait de ses jambes, ce ne serait pas un gros handicap.

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence, le regard vert de Matt glissant sur lui à certains moments. Pourquoi le rouquin paraissait si intéressé par ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à raconter ?

« C'était comment l'orphelinat où tu étais avec Mello ? »

Ah, évidemment, Mello...

« C'était... vétuste. Et froid. »

« Et lui, il était comment ? »

« Colérique et rancunier, en général. »

« Et le reste du temps ? »

« Il dormait. »

Matt rit. Il avait un rire agréable, un peu rauque et très léger. Le genre de son qui faisait croire que la vie était facile. Un mensonge, en somme.

« On est arrivés. Préparez vous, toi et tes bouclettes, à retrouver le fou furieux. »

« L est là ? »

De nouveau, le geek s'esclaffa. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le féliciter de sa plaisanterie et Near n'osa pas admettre qu'en fait, cette fois, il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Je l'aime bien, ton frère, il est très bizarre, je te l'accorde, mais il est plutôt cool et assez drôle quand il ne me fait pas comprendre que je suis un crétin fini. »

« C'est un de ses plus grands talents. »

Matt ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

La soirée fut paisible puisque Mello s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour travailler. Near également profita du calme pour avancer dans ses recherches. Higuchi ne l'avait pas épargné et Gevanni s'avérait très exigent.

On toqua à sa porte, le dérangeant dans un commentaire de texte extrêmement fastidieux.

« Entrez » autorisa t il d'une voix monotone.

Mello et son sourire de diable se dessinèrent sur le pas de sa porte.

« Je viens d'avoir L au téléphone. Il a une piste pour retrouver Beyond. »

Une seconde, Near arrêta de tournicoter sa mèche de cheveux.

« Bien. Il ne considère pas son arrestation comme une priorité, cependant. »

« Je sais mais tout de même, il serait temps. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'il s'est enfui. »

« BB sait se cacher. » concéda l'albinos.

C'était étrange de parler du démon aux yeux rouges à quelqu'un qui le connaissait personnellement. Il n'évoquait jamais le sujet avec son frère.

« C'est qui ce Bébé ? » demanda Matt qui passait dans le couloir.

Mello eut un nouveau sourire.

« C'est le troisième de la trinité, expliqua t il d'une voix langoureuse, le jumeau de L. Si tu croyais avoir rencontré les deux plus tarés de la famille, attends de le voir lui. »

Matt sembla légèrement perplexe.

« Il a fait quoi pour mériter une si haute estime dans ton classement des psychopathes ? »

« Il a commis une série de meurtres barbares il y a quelques années » intervint Near.

« Backup a un style très... personnel. C'est à lui que je dois la cicatrice que j'ai dans le dos. Je lui avais fait remarquer qu'il n'était qu'un succédané déficient de L. »

« C'était une mauvaise idée. » dit l'albinos en piochant une carte dans son jeu de tarot.

C'était celle l'Injustice et sa balance cassée qu'il avait choisie.

« Ouais. Toujours est il qu'il risque de ressurgir sous peu. T'es heureux, Near ? »

L'autre haussa des épaules d'un air absent et Mello se détourna. Il proposa à son rival d'aller diner mais celui ci déclina l'invitation, expliquant qu'il n'avait pas faim. À table, seul avec Matt, la conversation se poursuivit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec ses frères ? » demanda le geek.

« Leur père a tué leur mère quand Near avait un an devant les deux jumeaux alors que son plus jeune fils dormait dans la pièce d'à côté. Il a été arrêté huit ans plus tard et condamné à mort. Personne n'a jamais compris. Quand on l'a interpelé, il n'a pas nié. Il a déclaré qu'il l'avait assassinée _''juste pour la beauté du geste''_. »

Matt tira une longue bouffée de nicotine.

« Glauque. »

« Très glauque. Il a exigé que son Near aille à son exécution, j'étais encore à la Wammy's quand il a reçu l'invitation, mais il l'a déclinée. »

« Comment ? »

L'albinos entra à cet instant. Son allure immaculée contrastant avec la nuit qui avait pris ses aises au dehors. Mello détailla son visage fermé. Son expression hautaine et distante lui seyait bien, elle accentuait son intemporalité, d'une certaine façon. Cela avait quelque chose de déconcertant quand on la comparait avec sa fragilité physique.

« Je lui ai répondu qu'il pouvait bien mourir seul, juste pour la beauté du geste. »

* * *

_A bientot..._


	3. Figure De Style

**Chapitre 3 : Figure de style.**

« Je te hais ! Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de revenir me gâcher la vie ? Sérieusement, Near, t'as deux frères, t'as été dans un orphelinat et il n'y a pas une seule autre personne qui veuille bien t'accueillir chez elle ?! »

Mello prit à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de recommencer à déverser sa fureur.

« Je ne suis pas si étonné, cela dit, tu es la personne la plus énervante que je n'ai jamais eu le malheur de rencontrer ! »

Sur ces mots, sentant que son tempérament risquait de mettre en danger ses meubles, le blond sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Near entendit ses pas rapides dans l'escalier avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans les autres bruissements de la ville.

Pensivement, il entortilla une de ses boucles.

Matt descendit de l'étage à ce moment là.

« Heu, c'est bon, la tempête est passée ? »

L'albinos hocha la tête, toujours plongé dans sa réflexion. Mello avait tenu une semaine avant de recommencer à l'arroser d'insultes comme du temps de la Wammy's. Il avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir treize ans à nouveau. Et un goût amer s'y associait désormais.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda le rouquin en se plantant devant lui, manifestement déterminé à le distraire.

« J'ai majoré l'examen de droit civil. » répliqua t il d'un ton neutre.

« Il n'a pas eu l'air de beaucoup apprécier. »

« Mello est mauvais perdant. »

« Et tu ne t'attèles pas non plus à faire passer la pilule plus facilement. »

Near se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un reproche déguisé mais lorsqu'il redressa un regard inquisiteur vers Matt, le geek s'adoucit. Il posa un main amicale sur son épaule.

« Il va se calmer. Il hurle fort mais s'épuise vite à ce jeu là. Il n'est pas spécialement rancunier. »

« Il me hait depuis plus de dix ans. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

Il retira ses doigts de Near, son geste s'étant un petit peu attardé.

Sentant que l'albinos désirait faire de nouveau un corps à corps avec son génie, le rouquin remonta dans sa chambre. Sur sa paume, il sentait encore les os fragiles de Near qui transparaissaient sous le tissus de son pyjama.

Il ferma le loquet de sa porte derrière lui. Si seulement Near avait été une fille, songea t il en s'effondrant sur le matelas. Son visage n'en n'aurait pas été bouleversé et la cassure de sa taille, que Matt devinait souvent avec un peu d'imagination sous ses larges chemises, aurait eu la même grâce éphémère.

En fait, il suffirait de lui adjoindre quelques courbes féminines.

Définitivement, Near aurait du être fille. Sa fragilité et l'harmonie de sa silhouette évoquaient une candeur érotique.

Tout son corps appelait à être saisi, fermement et tendrement. Matt l'allongerait sur le lit. Il embrasserait ses lèvres, son cou, sa gorge. Il l'enlacerait, sa Near adolescente imaginaire, pour la rassurer et la capturer à la fois.

Elle se laisserait déshabiller sans défiance, dérobant pudiquement son regard.

Il entendait presque ses halètements, il sentait presque ses doigts sur sa peau et ses jambes qui entouraient son torse.

« Near. »

Matt ouvrit les yeux, de nouveau seul dans son lit.

« Merde. » jura t il en se levant.

Il changea les draps, définitivement de mauvaise humeur. Son attention tomba malencontreusement sur une photographie de Linda innocemment fixée à son mur à grand renfort de scotch et une pointe de culpabilité lacéra son estomac.

On toqua à sa porte.

« J'arrive. »

C'était Near.

« Je voulais juste te remercier pour m'accueillir ici. Je sais que dans cette histoire ni L, ni Mello ni moi ne t'avons laissé le choix et ce n'était pas correct. » entama la voix sans timbre.

Il était tellement facile d'incarner l'adolescent pâle quand on savait que lui même ne laissait pas entrevoir son âme. Il était une coquille vide que chacun pouvait remplir avec ses propres doutes et aspirations. Mello et sa haine ou L et son désir d'éternité, par exemple.

« Je t'en prie. »

Near tourna les talons et Matt referma la porte.

* * *

Mello vida son chargeur. En face de lui, sa cible était transpercée de part en part. Son centre n'était plus qu'un trou béant. Satisfait, le blond remit une cartouche et réitéra. Il connaissait une libération particulière à défoncer un bout de papier en forme d'homme sans défense.

Un des examens de l'université consistait à une épreuve de tir. Il avait donc la meilleure excuse du siècle pour parfaire sa moyenne tout en s'adonnant à une activité relaxante. Ou en tout cas, tel était son avis sur la question. Vive le deuxième amendement et les psychopathes qui l'avaient écrit.

* * *

Near soupira en versant le contenu de son becher dans un tube à essai. Derrière lui, Higuchi poussa un grognement réprobateur. C'était officiel, il détestait la chimie. Depuis qu'il avait commencé, une semaine auparavant, son professeur n'avait de cesse de lui laisser entendre son niveau médiocre. Near était prêt à admettre qu'il n'était pas très talentueux dans le domaine des travaux pratiques mais pas de là à menacer si frontalement sa moyenne générale.

Pour l'instant, il arrivait à limiter les dégâts. Néanmoins, si Higuchi mettait à exécution ses menaces, il ne pourrait pas se maintenir bien longtemps à la première place. Si il chutait maintenant, son frère n'allait pas le rater.

Imaginant une seconde L le rabrouer à coups de regards noirs et de petites phrases sèches dont il avait le secret, Near fut inattentif. Il rattrapa son matériel in extremis, le sauvant d'une mort cruelle contre le carrelage.

« Concentre toi. » fit la voix grave d'Higuchi dans son dos.

Jetant un coup d'œil perplexe au mélange bleuâtre sur sa paillasse, l'albinos estima que, vraiment, il n'y avait pas de quoi consacrer son énergie cérébrale.

En outre d'être un personne absolument odieuse, Higuchi avait l'habitude agaçante de toujours se positionner à quelques centimètres dans son dos pour observer son travail et l'abreuver de conseils formulés comme des insultes. Cela ne manqua pas et bientôt l'élève sentit dans son cou le souffle chaud de son aîné.

Essayant de faire abstraction de ce dérangement, il leva la main pour attraper un bec de bezen posé sur l'étagère au dessus de lui. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il parvint à frôler l'objet de sa convoitise. Deux mains massives, qu'il perçut rêche à travers le tissus, empoignèrent ses hanches, comme pour l'aider à se hisser un peu plus vers le récipient.

Il s'écarta si vivement qu'il renversa la verrerie jusque là silencieuse. Elle s'effondra sur le sol en un vacarme assourdissant, image frappante de sa stupeur.

Les bruits de vaisselles brisées s'interrompirent et Near n'osa pas se détourner du massacre à ses pieds. Il attendait sa sentence.

« C'est catastrophique. » dit Higuchi au bout d'un long moment.

« Je suis désolé. Je rembourserai tout ça. »

« Ce n'est pas le problème ici, Near. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Il releva enfin ses yeux gris. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire planter, ce n'était pas une option.

« Tu comprends que ta note du semestre sera la conséquence de cette bavure. »

Near se sentit devenir livide.

« Monsieur, je vous assure que ça ne se reproduira pas. » argumenta l'albinos.

Le professeur prit soudain un air paternaliste.

« Je pourrais te donner des cours particulier, j'imagine que cet effort sera pris en compte dans la note finale et compensera ta maladresse d'aujourd'hui. »

« Très bien. »

L'autre sortit de sa poche une carte de visite et la lui tendit.

« Viens chez moi jeudi à dix sept heure tapante. »

« Bien. »

Higuchi désigna négligemment de la main le balai dans un coin et Near s'empressa d'obéir et de commencer à nettoyer. Sur le pas de la porte, l'homme laissa tomber de ses lèvres charnues une dernière phrase sombre :

« Pour les exercices de jeudi, tes vêtements sont facultatifs. »

* * *

Lorsque Mello rentra dans son appartement, il sentait encore la poudre. Near sagement assit dans la cuisine, travaillait. Son rival s'installa sans un mot en face de lui et croqua un morceau de chocolat noir, prélevée de sa réserve personnelle.

Il contempla le visage de Near, figé dans une expression de concentration. Ses lèvres pincées et ses sourcils froncés ne parvenaient pas entièrement à conférer au jeune homme une allure sévère. Il avait des gestes trop délicats pour cela. Plus que jamais, du fait même de sa volonté de paraître différent, Near semblait voué à demeurer une figure de la douceur.

Seul son regard, désormais posé sur le visage de Mello, contrastait vraiment avec sa stature. Il était à peu près aussi caressant que de la fibre de verre sur sa peau.

« Sur quoi est ce que tu travailles ? »

« Sociologie. »

Mello prit une feuille plastifiée du classeur épais de Near et commença à la parcourir des yeux. À nouveau un carré amer de chocolat vient égayer son palais. Il s'empara d'une autre feuille. Avec celle ci, glissa du classeur une petite carte. Dans un geste de politesse étonnant de sa part, Mello se baissa pour la ramasser. Il faillit la tendre à Near avant de se raviser.

« Rends moi ça, j'en ai besoin. » exigea froidement, mais sans empressement, Near.

« Hum hum. » accorda Mello qui jusque là trouvait que la carte n'avait pas énormément d'intérêt.  
Seulement, son regard intercepta une information. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se leva d'un bon, Near l'accompagna dans ce dernier geste.

« Rends la. » ordonna t il, cette fois légèrement plus pressant.

Son doigt venait de rejoindre ses boucles.

« J'hallucine. » répliqua Mello en dévisageant son rival.

Dans les prunelles bleues, Near n'arrivait plus à faire la part des choses entre le mépris et la colère.

« Tu vas chez Higuchi jeudi ?! Vraiment ?! »

Le blond connaissait le professeur de réputation. Tous les ans, il prenait soin de prendre sous son aile quelques étudiants et leur proposait d'améliorer leur moyenne à l'horizontale. Cela n'avait jamais particulièrement dérangé Mello (puisque de toute façon ces personnes ne parviendraient pas à l'égaler). Mais là, c'était différent. C'était Near.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ? »

Near rassembla ses feuilles et les rangea dans son sac.

« Rends moi la carte. » demanda t il encore une fois sur le pas de la porte.

Mello la lui jeta.

« Traînée. » entendit l'albinos quand il monta les escaliers.

Il entra dans sa chambre et laissa ses affaires se répandre sur le sol. Il avait été incroyablement stupide. Il appuya son front contre la fenêtre au delà de laquelle l'air s'assombrissait lentement à mesure que la soirée s'avançait.

Il fallait qu'il supplie Mello de ne rien dire à L. Cela n'allait pas être facile : comment espérer que son rival raterait une occasion de le descendre.

Pourtant, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. _S'il n'y a pas de solution, se martela t il, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème._

À cet instant, Mello entra.

Near se retourna vers lui, toujours près de la fenêtre.

« N'y va pas. »

« Où ? »

« Chez Higuchi, jeudi, tu ne dois pas y aller. »

Near haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas ton problème, c'est le mien. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. ».

« On a toujours le choix Near. »

« Pas moi. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix. »

Mello soupira, c'était bien le moment d'une des tirades incompréhensibles de son rival.

« Tu vas le regretter amèrement, je t'assure. »

« Non, ce genre de chose m'indiffère. »

A la surprise dissimulée de Near, Mello rit. C'était sec et méprisant.

« Tu n'as jamais rien fait. »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. » trancha l'albinos d'un ton cassant.

« Ce n'était pas une question. »

Son rival s'approcha.

« De toute façon, je te l'ai dit, cela m'indiffère. »

« Très bien. J'imagine que tu sais mieux que moi. »

Il se planta devant Near. Sa main s'éleva pour se poser sur la hanche de l'albinos.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Si tu te fiches à ce point de ton corps, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je te l'emprunte pour une petite heure. Et puis, je suis assez influent pour t'offrir ce que tu souhaites en retour. »

Near chassa les doigts qui s'aventuraient sur ses côtes.

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Il fut plaqué contre la fenêtre en réponse.

« Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir Higuchi, n'est ce pas ? À ta place, je pratiquerais un peu. » dit l'autre à son oreille.

Lorsque Mello l'enlaça véritablement, lorsque son souffle se perdit dans ses boucles, Near paniqua. Cela ne transparut pas, ou peut être seulement dans sa respiration plus hachée.

« Laisse moi. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas. »

« Je croyais que tu n'en avais rien à faire. Il faut aller au bout de ses principes. » susurra le blond en s'approchant encore un peu.

Near tenta vainement de le repousser, oppressé par cette présence. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que son cœur battrait si vite. Était ce seulement la proximité ?

« Je m'en fiche mais là, ça ne m'apporterait rien. Laisse moi. »

« Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Si je veux juste m'amuser ? Après tout, tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Seule l'odeur de Mello lui parvenait, cela et la sensation des mains de son rival saisissant ses hanches fermement. L'une d'elle descendit jusqu'à ses cuisses.

« Non. Arrête. Mello, je ne veux pas. »

« Ce que tu veux n'a pas d'importance, tu l'as dit toi même : tu n'as pas le choix. En revanche, tu as l'avantage de ne pas te sentir concerner par la question. »

Le sourire de Mello s'agrandit contre sa tempe quand il laissa passer un gémissement de malaise. Il agrippait le haut du blond. Ce dernier menaça de détacher les boutons de son jean.

« Je ne m'en fiche pas. J'ai compris où tu voulais en venir, s'il te plaît, laisse moi. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de battement avant que Mello ne s'écarte.

« J'espère que tu retiendras la leçon. » lança t il durement avant de sortir de la pièce.

Near dut s'appuyer contre a fenêtre pour que ses jambes tremblantes ne le laissent pas s'effondrer sur le sol.

Mello était dans sa chambre en train de terminer l'introduction d'une dissertation. Near apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t il froidement.

De son incertitude de quelques minutes auparavant, il ne restait plus rien. Son visage impassible masquait sa frayeur passée avec une aisance admirable.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi m'as tu fait comprendre que j'allais regretter ? Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire et me laisser ma dernière journée sereine. Je me sens comme un condamné à mort qui attend sa sentence. Avant, au moins, j'ignorais ce que j'allais endurer. »

Mello sentit une bouffée de colère le prendre aux poumons.

« Tu comptes y aller quand même ? Malgré tout, tu vas aller voir Higuchi ? Tu n'as vraiment rien compris du tout ! »

« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas le choix. »

« Bordel, Near, on s'en fout de se prendre une taule si le prix à payer pour la note est aussi élevé. Même toi tu ne peux décemment pas penser qu'obtenir les honneurs de cette façon prouverait ta valeur ! »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça. Pas pour la note, cilla Near, et je ne vois pas comment m'en sortir sans en passer par là. »

« Tu pourrais commencer par me demander de l'aide ! » cria son rival.

« Pardon ? »

L'étonnement était brièvement passé dans les yeux gris. Un peu d'espoir, aussi.

« J'ai de l'influence. Je peux appeler quelqu'un, Hall Lidner, qui travaille dans l'administration de la fac. Je lui demanderai de te changer de professeur. Je dirai que c'est parce que ça m'arrange, personne ne saura que tu as eu un rôle quelconque dans cette décision. Tu devras peut être repasser certains examens, mais ça n'a pas grande importance. »

« Tu pourras faire ça ? »

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres de l'éternel second.

« Je pourrais oui, dit il en se levant, mais pour ça, il faudra en payer le prix. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Où est ce que tu disparais tous les lundis matin ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour aller chez le kiné, tu as sorti ça à Matt mais vu la façon dont tu as réagi tout à l'heure je te vois mal te faire masser par quelqu'un pendant une heure par semaine. »

Mello le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

« C'est ma vie privée. » protesta l'albinos.

« Si elle est aussi privée que ton corps, je dois bien avoir vingt dollars quelque part. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu devrais t'habituer à cette blague, je risque de la ressortir souvent. »

Near soupira avant de répondre.

« Je vais chez un psychanalyste. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Mello.

À bien y réfléchir, se dit il, ce n'était pas non plus complètement absurde comme idée.

« Parce que L veut que j'y aille. »

« Ouais, d'accord, mais encore... »

Near serra les poings.

« Mello, j'ai répondu à ta question, ce n'est pas... »

« Pourquoi est ce que ton frère t'envoie chez un mec pour blablater sur ton enfance ? » interrompit il.

« Parce que j'étais dans un institut psychiatrique ces deux dernières années. Ils m'ont diagnostiqués comme étant atteint de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs et être suivi par Rester était une des conditions posées par mon frère pour sortir de là bas. Tu es content ? »

Near planta un regard sans appel dans celui de son rival.

« Satisfait, plutôt, répondit Mello en allant se rasseoir, tu peux disposer. »

« J'aimerais être là quand tu appelleras Lidner. »

« Dans ce cas, tu peux attendre longtemps puisque je ne vais pas le faire. »

« Quoi ? »

Il rit devant la déception de l'albinos.

« Je ne vais pas l'appeler à nouveau pour lui demander la même chose qu'il y a vingt minutes. Requête à laquelle elle a déjà accédé. »

« Comment ? »

« En réfléchissant à la situation, j'ai assez vite compris que ça ne te ressemblait pas beaucoup de faire une chose pareille. Je me suis dit qu'étant donné la réputation d'Higuchi il n'était pas complètement improbable que tu sois victime de chantage. Donc, j'ai appelé Lidner. Désormais, tu auras cours avec Kyomi Takada. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais avec elle, tu cours quand même moins de risque, non ? »

Near resta sans voix quelques secondes.

« Merci, finit il par laisser tomber, je peux te demander une dernière chose ? »

« Au point où on en est... fais toi plaisir. »

« Ne dis rien à L de cette histoire. »

« Tu veux dire que je ne devrais pas me vanter auprès mon mentor de t'avoir sauvé la mise ? Tu rêves éveillé. »

« Je t'en prie, il ne doit rien savoir. »

La voix de Near était impassible et pourtant il avait une façon singulièrement émouvante de l'employer. Mello le jaugea quelques secondes.

« Très bien mais tu m'en dois une. Je te ferai savoir comment et quand je veux que tu me payes ta dette. »

L'albinos hocha le menton.

De nouveau dans sa chambre, il put laisser libre court à la panique qu'il avait ressenti. À vrai dire, le génie blanc n'était pas très familier avec l'exercice. Il essaya d'abord de détruire d'un revers de manche l'incroyable architecture de dés qu'il avait mis des heures à élaborer mais n'en tira qu'une lassitude insatisfaisante.

Il découpa en menus morceaux son puzzle favori. Toujours rien d'extraordinaire ne s'empoigna de son estomac. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas comment Mello faisait pour évacuer sa colère avec tant de panache et d'efficacité.

Était il véritablement en colère ? Oui. Définitivement. Higuchi lui avait fait peur, ce qu'il ne supportait pas, Mello s'était moqué de lui, tout autant intolérable affront et sa situation ne s'était pas arrangée en un deus ex machina puisqu'il devait une faveur à son rival.

Il avait des raisons d'être en colère. Contre lui. Contre cette faiblesse que L lui avait toujours reprochée en silence. Contre cette incapacité à ne pas laisser les autres indifférents de sa personne. BB lui disait toujours qu'il attirait trop l'Attention et qu'au bout d'un moment, étant donné que les Ennuis sont amoureux de l'Attention, ils viendraient forcément le rencontrer.

Beyond Birthday parlait vraiment comme cela.

Et Near n'en pouvait plus. Il était au bord du gouffre. Non, il avait été au bord du gouffre il y avait cinq ans quand Mello était parti, il avait mis un pied dans le ravin il y avait deux ans quand il avait été interné, maintenant il était en train de percuter le sol à pleine vitesse.

* * *

NDA : Je suis vraiment désolée d'être en retard, je suis en plein déménagement et j'ai un peu de mal à tout gérer ! Je ne vous oublie pas, mes chers lecteurs. Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, je n'ai hélas pas eu le temps de répondre mais j'essaierai dès que j'aurai le temps. Merci merci,

_à bientot..._


	4. Ellipse

Bonjour à tous !

Je ne me suis pas étendue dans le chapitre précédent, trop pressée de le publier, alors je me permets de me rattraper sur celui ci.

Tout d'abord, pour le fantasme de Matt dans le chapitre précédent, je tiens à préciser une petite chose : ceci n'est pas un MattNear, par conséquent, cela restera à l'état de fantasme dans cette fiction. D'ailleurs, Near n'a pas l'air de partager beaucoup ce sentiment, n'est ce pas ?

Si certains d'entre vous veulent un MattNear dans une autre fiction, faites le moi savoir... j'avoue que je serais assez tentée d'en écrire un si on me le réclame.

En dehors de cela, je voulais remercier tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire et qui la commentent (en gros vous) parce que, vraiment, vous avez été adorables !

Merci encore et, bien sur, _bonne lecture..._

**Chapitre 4 : Ellipse.**

Le café était spacieux. La lumière se répercutait depuis les lustres jusqu'aux miroirs et des miroirs jusqu'aux personnes attablées. Les vastes rangées de tables, démultipliées par leurs reflets, conféraient à l'endroit un aspect interminable. De cette vaste étendue trompe l'œil résonnait un calme étonnant. Des conversations feutrées se poursuivaient, leur confidentialité protégée par l'ambiance qui engageait les consommateurs à baisser la voix.

« J'ai lu ta dissertation. »

L ajouta un sucre dans son thé. Son interlocuteur regarda les cristaux se séparer dans le liquide brun et tournoyer à la suite du mouvement de la cuillère avant de les perdre des yeux.

« Le plan était ambitieux. »

Son attention revint sur L. Ses yeux profonds et noirs ne le quittant pas, il préféra s'en détourner. Ces orbes impénétrables avaient toujours l'air vif, en toutes circonstances, si bien que L pouvait ne penser à rien, tout le monde s'interrogerait quand même.

« Le style limpide. »

La crinière brune qui encadrait le visage émacié du détective ajoutait cette touche de sauvagerie qui le représentait si bien. L ne pouvait rien faire contre cette aura d'animalité singulière. Au demeurant, il n'essayait pas particulièrement de la masquer.

« J'ai également lu celle de ton rival. »

Les vêtements qui couvraient ses épaules étaient habituels : un jean bien plus qu'élimé et un t-shirt blanc aux manches retroussées. Ils juraient atrocement avec le reste du décor, propre et apprêté. L ne semblait pas avoir conscience qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici.

« Sa façon de rédiger est bien plus enlevée que la tienne. »

Il mena un à un les cinq doigts de sa main gauche à ses lèvres pour y déloger la crème pâtissière. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres. L le fixait toujours en exécutant ce geste, si bien que le jeune homme en face de lui se demanda si le fauve qui lui parlait se pourléchait les babines.

« Et, décidément, il a une façon d'aborder les choses très particulière, quasiment unique. »

Si L ajoutait ce dernier adjectif c'était parce qu'il avait partagé l'avis de la seconde copie. Plus que cela, il avait pensé exactement la même chose en lisant le sujet.

« Tu penses que sa copie était meilleur, répliqua Near glacial, pourtant, j'ai été mieux noté. »

L reposa la cuillère sur la soucoupe et soupira. Pour la première fois, son regard quitta son frère cadet pour se perdre dans les infinités de détails de la pièce.

« Ce que je pense n'a pas vraiment d'importance. C'est ce que votre correcteur attend qui en a. Il s'agit ici, non pas de trouver la vérité mais ce que le professeur veut lire. Cela fait aussi partie du travail d'un élève. »

Near pinça les lèvres : il venait de se voir octroyer une insulte bien déguisée.

« C'est vrai, mais pour un détective, le schéma est différent : peu importe la méthode, ce qui importe c'est le résultat, la vérité. »

L sourit légèrement, comme s'il avait réussi à mener Near au bout de la réflexion qu'il souhaitait.

« Exactement. »

L'albinos resserra plus ardemment son genou contre son torse, parvenant malgré l'aigreur à conserver son masque d'impassibilité. Il était vital, devant son frère, de conserver tête haute.

« Sinon, comment se passe la vie à l'appartement ? » demanda L.

Near haussa les épaules. Rien n'avait beaucoup changé depuis un mois : Mello paraissait une fois par semaine au bord de la crise de nerf, puis il se calmait, puis il recommençait, puis laissait s'échapper sa rage contre un objet (précieux ou pas), puis Matt le faisait rire, puis Near les entendait se lier un peu plus chaque jour (ce qui faisait un boucan du diable), puis Mello s'assombrissait, puis...

« Near, je t'ai posé une question. »

« Très bien, tout se passe très bien à l'appartement. »

L hocha la tête sans être vraiment convaincu.

« Y avait il une raison particulière pour laquelle tu voulais me voir aujourd'hui ? » interrogea Near majoritairement pour empêcher son frère de terminer sa déduction.

« Oui, il y avait bien une raison : BB est chez moi. »

Near ne put réfréner le passage de la surprise sur son visage.

« Tu as retrouvé Beyond ? Tu ne vas pas le livrer à la police ? »

« Non. Il m'a promis qu'il ne recommencerait plus. »

« Tu sais bien ce que valent ses promesses. »

« Oui, je sais. »

Le détective but une gorgée de thé pour ne pas avoir à se justifier d'avantage. Il le trouva un peu fade et rajouta encore un carré de sucre.

« J'aimerais que Mello et toi, Matt également si il le souhaite, veniez vivre dans l'appartement que je partage avec Light et Beyond. Ce serait agréable d'être réunis, poursuivit il, et ce ne serait que temporaire. »

« J'en parlerai aux autres. »

L laissa le goût de la satisfaction, qui ressemblait fortement à celui du petit four qu'il venait d'engloutir, caresser son palais quelques instants.

« En dehors de ça, Gevanni a vraiment apprécié ton travail et il aimerait te rencontrer. »

« Parfait. »

Near prit une gorgée de son verre d'eau, la seule commande qui ornait son côté de la table. Il décida soudain qu'il se fermerait jusqu'à la fin de cet entretien et se tint effectivement à ce mantra.

* * *

Mello émit un discret sifflement d'admiration.

L'appartement de L était bien mieux que celui qu'il venait de quitter. Il laissa tomber à ses pieds son sac de voyage et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à l'agréable entrée. Bien qu'il se trouve en plein centre de LA, tout avait été décoré dans le style victorien : des larges tentures aux meubles d'acajou, du miroir en pied aux bibliothèques.

« Cela faisait longtemps, Mello. » fit une voix profonde dans son dos.

Il se retourna avec un sourire. Pendant que L le détaillait, pour s'assurer que son poulain avait bien grandi, il mena à ses lèvres une tablette de chocolat.

« Comment ça va, L ? »

« Je vais parfaitement bien. Et toi ? »

Sa voix ressemblait à l'eau d'une rivière dévalant des gorges profondes.

« Pareil. Content de te revoir. »

L sourit du regard.

« Bonsoir Matt. »

« Bonsoir, mon vieux. »

Enfin, l'attention du détective s'attarda sur son frère.

« Near »

L'albinos répliqua par un discret mouvement de la tête.

« C'est émouvant les retrouvailles. » fit une voix depuis le couloir sombre.

Émergeant de l'ombre, l'imparfaite duplication de L surgit. Lorsqu'on les voyait côte à côte, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer le sourire féroce de BB à l'expression neutre de son jumeau, le regard sanguin et malicieux du premier à celui d'encre de chine du second. On ne savait trop comment, mais les pupilles et le sourire Beyond reflétaient sa folie, comme l'attitude de L exprimait sa sagesse.

« Tu m'avais manqué, Nia. »

« Moi aussi. »

La phrase avait été prononcée d'un ton si pincé qu'elle semblait avoir été arrachée de force à l'albinos. Beyond se détourna rapidement de lui pour s'adresser à Mello.

« Tu sais, je suis étonné que mon petit frère soit encore tout blanc. Je pensais que tu t'en serais chargé. »

Mello déglutit difficilement. Parfois, il avait le sentiment d'être le seul à comprendre où BB voulait en venir. Dans le cas présent, il entrevoyait bien l'allusion. C'est vrai, entrer dans la chambre de Near un soir aurait été tellement facile que cela demeurait une tentation. Il aurait pu l'immobiliser.

Il aurait recouvert la bouche de l'albinos terrifié de sa main et se serait installé sur son lit. Il lui aurait murmuré sa haine en froissant son corps et ses draps sans effort. Il serait parti au petit jour, laissant l'aube blêmir sur son sourire de victoire.

Mello se gifla mentalement. Règle numéro un : ne jamais laisser Beyond Birthday rentrer dans sa tête.

Pendant cette interlude mentale, le jumeau de L s'était attardé sur le troisième étudiant.

« Qui es tu ? » demanda t il d'un ton grinçant.

« Matt. » répondit le geek un peu mal à l'aise.

BB ne le regardait pas en parlant, il détaillait quelque chose un peu au dessus de sa tête.

« Tu as de très jolis cheveux. » commenta le psychopathe en élevant la main.

L lui saisit doucement, mais fermement, le poignet. Il signifia sa désapprobation d'un léger mouvement de tête.

« Même pas drôle. » marmonna Beyond.

Le teint de Matt approchait celui de Near désormais, en un peu plus verdâtre, s'amusa Mello.

Le soir tomba sur l'appartement et ses occupants. Mello et L avaient passé leur après midi à discuter dans le grand salon. Depuis sa chambre, Near entendait parfois le rire de son rival entrecouper une conversation enflammée.

« Et donc dans cette affaire tu as eu le suspect en lui faisant croire à un indice inexistant ? »

« Oui, la résolution de l'enquête en dépendait : seul le coupable avait intérêt à retrouver ce prétendu bouton de manchette. »

Mello se détendait dans son fauteuil, menant pensivement une tablette de chocolat à ses lèvres. Cela avait véritablement constitué une brillante tactique. Il admirait L pour ça, aussi, pour cette capacité à toujours trouver une façon d'agir digne de la situation. Le détective n'était jamais irréfléchi mais jamais inactif non plus.

À ce moment, la porte d'entrée craqua et un nouvel homme fit son apparition.

La première image que l'on avait de Light Yagami était souvent décisive quant à la relation qu'on entretenait avec lui à partir de ce moment : on pouvait soit se laisser complètement absorber par sa beauté sage soit émouvoir par son sourire avenant et ses manières distinguées soit immédiatement comprendre qu'il cachait quelque chose.

« Bonsoir Light. » salua L avec un vague signe de la main.

Mello se fendit à serrer celle du japonais.

« L, Mello. » répondit Light en s'asseyant.

« Comment était la réunion au quartier général ? »

Le policier, le plus jeune dirigeant d'enquête que le bureau avait jamais connu, se servit un verre de whisky (sans glace) bien mérité après sa dure journée de travail. Il soupira d'aise après la première gorgée en étirant le nœud de sa cravate.

« Pas d'anicroche. Les plaintes habituelles, des balles perdues à la machine à café, et les nouvelles stats. On a une forte baisse de la criminalité ce dernier trimestre. »

« Dommage, répondit L en approchant de ses lèvres gourmandes un sablé sans défense, je vais me retrouver au chômage si tu continues à faire du bon boulot. »

Light rit mais ses yeux ne se plissèrent pas. C'était probablement pour cette raison que Mello était si méfiant envers cet homme : bien qu'il sache parfaitement que L ne plaisantait pas, il se sentait obligé de se comporter comme si sa remarque le mettait mal à l'aise. Alors qu'en fait, personne d'autre que Light ne comprenait véritablement la nature même de L. Personne d'autre que Light ne souhaitait autant que L incarner une justice sans pitié, sans fourreau et sans regard.

Donnez à Light un glève, un bandeau et une balance, il vous répondra qu'il n'a besoin de rien pour supplanter la Vierge des Tueurs.

Yagami et Mello ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus : Light était droit, Mello perdurait dans l'ambiguïté avec aisance, le premier respectait les règles, n'avait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre et s'inclinait devant l'autorité tandis que le second était inconstant, impétueux et narquois.

En dehors de ces traits de caractères divergents, ils aimaient la même garniture sur leur pizza, l'essentiel étant de ce fait sauvegardé.

« Near est arrivé ? »

« Oui, il est dans sa chambre. »

« Je devrais aller lui dire bonsoir, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Non, Light, ce n'est pas la peine. » estima L.

« C'est pas comme si il était poli. Ou même sympa, siffla Mello à pour lui même, désolé, s'excusa t il auprès de L. »

« Non, je comprends que mon petit frère puisse être... difficile à vivre. » concéda le détective sans regarder ses interlocuteurs.

Ce manque d'esprit familial déconcertait un peu le blond quand il y était confronté de façon si crue. Après tout, Near n'obéissait il pas sagemen la moindre de ses requêtes ?

« Tiens, mais c'est mon fils à papa préféré. » le coupa Beyond dans sa réflexion.

« Backup, ta chambre, maintenant. » ordonna sèchement L qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver une nouvelle fois au centre d'une prise de bec entre son frère et son amant.

« Non, c'est bon, je vais me coucher de toute façon. Je suggère que vous en fassiez tous de même : il est tard. »

* * *

« Mello n'aime pas Near ? » demanda Light en défaisant sa chemise.

« Non, répondit L depuis son bureau, il le déteste. »

Light soupira.

« Tu aurais peut être pu me prévenir de ce léger désagrément avant de les faire emménager ici. Il me semble que ce sont le genre de chose qui se font dans un couple. »

L se retourna avec une moue étonnée.

« Ah bon ? »

* * *

Mello était allongé dans son lit. Il ne cessait de se retourner sur son matelas, incapable de s'accommoder à sa nouvelle chambre. En fait, il était un peu préoccupé. Il somnolait vaguement depuis une heure.

Avec un dernier changement de position, il fit face à la porte. Devant celle ci se détachait distinctement le regard de Near. Le reste de son corps était dévoré par l'ombre nocturne et seules les prunelles argentées brillaient depuis l'obscurité.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama Mello en se redressant.

Near se releva à son tour.

« Excuse moi de te déranger, je pensais que tu dormais. »

« Mais encore ? Si tu veux m'étouffer dans mon sommeil, attends demain et met des somnifères dans ma bouffe. Amateur, va. » ironisa le blond.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Beyond va venir dans ma chambre ce soir, il le faisait tout le temps quand j'étais gosse et je suis quasiment certain que ce genre d'habitude ne disparaît pas avec l'âge. BB ne change jamais vraiment. Je me demandais si je pouvais rester ici ce soir avant de trouver une solution plus accommodante. Il n'osera pas venir te déranger, il sait ce que L ferait si il t'embêtait. »

Mello passa une main fatiguée sur son visage exaspéré.

« Vous êtes vraiment atteints dans cette famille. Tu veux dormir dans cette pièce, si tu veux, mais tu viens dans le lit. »

« Je peux me contenter de la chaise ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Moi, si. Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde quand je dors. »

« Je ne te regarderai pas. »

« Near, c'est le lit ou la porte, tu choisis mais t'arrête de m'emmerder. »

L'adolescent pâle resta immobile un instant avant de s'approcher du matelas. Il s'assit au bord de celui ci avant de s'y allonger complètement. C'était un lit double assez large pour que Mello lui tourne le dos et ne s'endorme en lui grommelant un ''Bonne nuit'' inintelligible.

Étonnamment, Mello se sentit enfin apaisé.

Near se réveilla lorsque les rayons du soleil franchirent la barrière de ses boucles devant ses yeux. Il était allongé sur quelque chose de dur, bien plus qu'un matelas. Et il entendait un rythme régulier, apaisant environ quatre vingt fois par minute. Ironiquement, il s'était endormi sur le cœur de Mello en toute quiétude.

Une odeur de chocolat noir occupait son odorat agréablement. C'était cette odeur et une autre, plus sauvage et plus humaine. Une odeur chaude et un peu âpre. Il y avait un peu de tabac froid, également, d'avoir été si proche de Matt pendant tout ce temps.

La nuit avait décidé de les rapprocher. Une de ses jambes blanches entre celles de son rival. Il sentait les bras de l'autre autour de son corps comme un étau. Une des mains en haut de son dos et l'autre un peu plus bas, dans le creux, juste à la limite de son bas de pyjama. Il ne pouvait pas se redresser sans réveiller à coup sûr son ennemi endormi. Si il troublait le sommeil de Mello, il était mort, songea t il amèrement.

En bougeant légèrement, sa cuisse frôla le désir matinal et inconscient de son rival. Near aurait pu jurer que sa cage thoracique avait diminué de volume.

Non ! Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas ça.

Il devait s'échapper. Sentir contre lui cette menace, qui n'était pourtant pas corrélée à sa présence, le mettait effroyablement mal à l'aise.

« Laisse moi partir. » souffla t il au blond.

La suggestion ne pouvant rien contre les songes, Near abandonna.

Il lui sembla ne faire que cligner des yeux, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Mello avait disparu.

Il se leva à son tour avant de descendre rejoindre tout le monde pour le petit déjeuner. L était déjà attablé, lui qui ne dormait jamais plus de quatre heures par nuit, et dévorait un clafoutis à la cerise à coup de petite cuillère. À ses côtés, Light sirotait un café noir et serré, BB mangeait goulument de la confiture à la fraise à même le pot et Mello déchirait à coup de canine sa première tablette. Seul Matt avait décidé de faire corps avec la nuit un peu plus longtemps.

Beyond eut un sourire qui tournait vers la grimace lorsqu'il s'assit.

« Mange. » ordonna L en plaçant devant lui un morceau de pain.

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Mange. »

Near capitula, encore trop ensommeillé pour batailler avec son frère. Il prit une minuscule bouchée de pain sous le regard amusé de son rival.

« Near a découché hier soir. » soliloqua BB.

« Pardon ? »

« Je suis allé voir dans la chambre et il n'y avait plus de Nia. Juste un lit seul et triste. Je me demande comment était ta nuit Mello. »

L se tourna vers son protégé, exigeant silencieusement une explication et une bonne.

« Near a dormi sur mon fauteuil parce qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé par BB. » soupira le blond.

* * *

Le rendez vous avec Gevanni, qui préférait qu'on l'appela par son véritable patronyme, Stephen Loud, se déroula à merveille. À merveille car Near eut le loisir de discuter avec quelqu'un de relativement intéressant tout en faisant ce qu'il souhaitait (empiler des dés) sans avoir à parler de sa petite enfance. Cela l'amena à constater que depuis qu'il vivait avec Mello et Matt, ses critères en matière de compagnie avaient fortement diminués.

Le professeur trouvait chacune des habitudes un peu étrange de l'albinos tout simplement fascinante : de sa façon de tournicoter ses boucles à sa volonté d'évacuer toute trace de sentiment de ses paroles. Il appréciait même le fait que l'adolescent désira assembler des cubes en tergiversant sur Platon.

Il ne parvint, en guise de parole personnelle, qu'à lui arracher du bout des lèvres qu'il avait un grand frère qu'il ne nomma pas.

* * *

Near rentra à l'appartement de L vers vingt heure, priant intérieurement pour que Backup soit occupé à autre chose que lui pourrir la vie, pour changer un peu. Il n'y avait, à vrai dire, personne, semblait il. Et Near s'installa dans le grand canapé du salon pour lire le journal que Light avait délaissé le matin même sans égard.

Light n'avait pas beaucoup d'égard.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un certain temps que le jeune génie prit conscience des sons étouffés de respiration qui meublaient le silence de l'appartement. Avec une espèce d'horreur, il comprit qu'ils émanaient de la chambre de Mello. Déglutissant difficilement, il se demanda comment sortir de cette galère.

Il n'allait pas retourner dans la rue, il n'avait rien à y faire et était fatigué de marcher. Il ne pouvait pas rejoindre sa chambre qui jouxtait celle de son rival. Rapidement, il en vint à la conclusion que sa seule issue était de demeurer dans le salon.

Les bruits se firent plus forts un instant avant de s'évanouir. Une conversation succincte les remplaça bientôt puis Mello descendit.

Il était accompagné d'un jeune homme, grand, aux cheveux noirs de geai et l'expression hautaine. Il avait le teint pâle, presque autant que celui de Near, un nez droit et un menton fier, qui accentuaient l'orgueil de son expression largement soutenu par ses yeux onyx.

Mello l'aperçut et un sourire fin troubla ses lèvres.

« Salut, Near. Comment vas tu ? Je te présente S. »

Near salua le nouvel arrivant d'un discret hochement de tête et l'autre lui répondit.

« C'est lui, Near ?, demanda t il froidement, tout s'explique. »

Sur ces mots, et le regard furieux de Mello, il laissa un dernier baiser au blond avant de partir.

« C'est un vrai con, siffla le blond quand la porte se fut refermée, mais il sait se servir de ce que la nature lui a donné, alors je m'en fous. »

« Et je suis sûr qu'il te remercie d'exploiter son potentiel. » ironisa Near en se replongeant dans son article qui traitait des OGM.

« À sa façon. Au fait, tu dors encore dans ma chambre ce soir ? »

« A priori, oui. »

« Génial. » clôt Mello d'un ton morose.

En vérité, il ne quitta pas l'allure frêle de l'albinos recroquevillée sur son canapé. Ce n'était peut être pas si mal d'avoir entre ses draps la personne qu'on méprisait le plus au monde ; de savoir que ce n'était qu'à ses côtés qu'elle pouvait se sentir en sécurité. Les arcanes nocturnes proposent parfois des traités de paix bien étranges.

Beyond annonça son arrivée en sifflotant. Near battit courageusement en retraite, laissant Mello se poser ses questions à lui même.

« Dis moi, BB, pourquoi est ce que Near te fuit ? »

« Nia me fuit ? Ce n'est pas très gentil. » grinça le jumeau maléfique.

Il avait l'air particulièrement fier de cet exploit.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? J'aimerais apprendre d'un expert en la matière. »

Il eut l'air flatté par le compliment et ouvrit un pot de confiture pour agrémenter son récit.

« Je lui racontais des histoires quand il était petit. Des histoires vraies mais expliquées dans des mythes. »

Mello n'était pas tout à fait certain de suivre son raisonnement de fou furieux.

« J'aimais beaucoup Zeus, le dieu de la foudre, le maitre de l'Olympe. Je racontais à Nia la façon dont il venait chercher les humains qu'il trouvait à son goût pour les enfermer dans son royaume. Nous adorions l'histoire de Ganymède. C'était le plus beau des mortels et un jour, Zeus, changé en aigle pour l'occasion, l'a enlevé pour le faire sien. »

Alors que son interlocuteur se léchait consciencieusement les doigts, la vérité frappa Mello. Near avait été bercé de contes dans lesquels on abusait de faibles créatures. Au temps pour l'équilibre psychologique que nécessite les enfants.

« Pourquoi tu voulais lui faire peur ? »

Beyond Birthday redressa un regard sanglant vers lui. Ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus carnassier.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais le préparer à la réalité. Je voulais qu'il comprenne ce que tu allais faire. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre, laissant l'adolescent désœuvré au milieu du salon.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre... faites le moi savoir.  
_A bientot..._


	5. Ponctuation

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Ponctuation.**

L'après midi passa dans l'appartement de L et Near rejoignit Mello comme convenu le soir venu dans son lit.

« Tu te souviens que tu me dois quelque chose pour mon silence dans l'affaire Higuchi. »

Near fit oui de la tête. La noirceur dans la pièce empêcha probablement Mello de lire ce geste. Néanmoins, il poursuivit :

« C'est le moment de payer ta dette. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu dors dans mes bras. »

Il s'écarta de surprise.

« Je pensais que tu voudrais plutôt que je fasse tes devoirs ou... »

« Tu ne me crois pas capable de les faire tout seul ? »

« Si, mais... »

« Mais rien du tout. Tu obéis et avec le sourire. Enfin, ce qui fait figure de sourire dans ta tête de taré. »

Mello encercla de ses bras la silhouette frêle qui s'étendait à ses côtés. Le dos de Near, légèrement recourbé, épousait bien la forme que son sommeil allait faire prendre à son torse. Son rival avait décidément un corps qui s'adaptait parfaitement à cette requête impérieuse. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa victime, elle frémit en sentant sa respiration contre sa peau.

Near avait une odeur de mente fraiche et d'amande douce. Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'affaissait plus régulièrement à mesure que le sommeil gagnait une nouvelle bataille et Mello put à loisir profiter de cette inconscience pour caresser la peau nacrée laissée nue par le pyjama. Il se contentait de gestes discrets de peur d'éveiller l'adolescent ou même ses propres scrupules.

La nuit l'avala finalement lui aussi.

À son réveil, Near était encore là. Les boucles blanches brillaient, éclaboussées par le soleil matinal. Mello les replaça derrière l'oreille de son rival pour mieux apercevoir son visage paisible. Il resta là à détailler les traits fins, à en apprendre du bout des doigts la structure exacte. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il s'aperçut de l'ombre qui découpait la clarté de l'aube. En relevant les yeux, il vit devant son lit L le toiser.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, exactement ? » murmura sèchement son mentor.

Mello eut l'impression que son cœur tombait dans sa poitrine. Des sueurs froides dégoulinèrent le long de son échine et il déglutit difficilement avant de répondre :

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, nous... »

« Tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne explication, Mihael. »

L utilisait son véritable prénom : mauvais signe.

L'homme sortit en trombe de la pièce, son pas feutré masquant l'audition de sa rage.

« Merde ! » jura Mello en s'écartant de Near.

Il attendit allongé sur le dos que son rival soit en mesure de comprendre dans quelle galère ils venaient de se fourrer.

Near passa une main sur son front en s'extirpant du sommeil. Il se redressa sur le matelas, le regard encore embrumé, et mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il était. Devant lui, son rival finissait de s'habiller.

« Je ne te dois plus rien. » dit il laconiquement.

Mello eut l'air moins... il ne savait pas trop quoi. En tout cas, Near s'attendait à une réaction autre que le profond abattement qui marquait sa posture.

« L sait que tu as dormi ici. »

« Pardon ? »

L'albinos ne pouvait pas comprendre cette phrase. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit vrai. Surtout pas.

« Je me suis réveillé et il était dans ma chambre. Il nous a vu, m'a plus ou moins promis une mort douloureuse en silence puis il s'est cassé. »

« Tu ne lui as pas expliqué... »

« Et j'étais supposé lui dire quoi, bordel ? » s'insurgea Mello.

« Je ne sais pas, répliqua sèchement Near en se levant à son tour, n'importe quoi du moment qu'il ne se fasse pas de fausses idées. »

Il fit un pas vers la porte. Mello lui saisit le poignet.

« Tu vas où exactement ? »

« Dans ma chambre pour voir si ma dignité peut se régénérer d'elle même. Je suggère que tu fasses la même chose. »

Mello le laissa filer. À son départ, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Aussi tentante que puisse être la suggestion de Near, lui, il avait un meilleur ami sur qui compter.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, Mello eut la démonstration que son affection pour Matt n'était pas due au hasard :

« Dégage, enfoiré de blond, je dors. » grommela le rouquin en s'enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Appelle un avocat et dis aux flics de patienter. Je viendrai voir ce que je peux faire pour cacher le cadavre dans une heure ou deux. »

Mello leva les yeux au ciel avant de tirer les rideaux. La lumière qui s'engouffra dans la pièce fit hurler Matt.

« C'est pas vrai, Blondie, ça a intérêt à être grave ton histoire ! »

Il prit une cigarette à tâtons sur sa table de chevet (renversant deux livres au passage), l'alluma et recentra enfin son attention sur le fauteur de trouble.

« Near a dormi dans mes bras et L le sait. » dit l'adolescent en s'asseyant sur le matelas.

Un silence accompagna cette tirade d'outre tombe.

« J'admire ta tournure de phrase : en général t'es moins pudibond quand tu annonces que tu t'es envoyé en l'air. »

« Je ne me suis pas envoyé en l'air, on a dormi. »

« Alors pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ? D'ailleurs, se reprit le geek d'un ton consterné, dans l'autre cas aussi, la question demeurait on ne peut plus valable. »

« Parce que L est au courant et lui, pour le coup, croit que j'ai... bafoué l'innocence de son frère. Ou un truc du même registre. »

« Et alors ? L est un grand garçon à ce que je sache. Il peut l'encaisser. En plus, lui, il sort bien avec Light Yagami. »

Mello se massa les tempes.

« Comment te dire ?, aborda t il sarcastiquement, L sait que je ne suis pas le plus précautionneux des amants, dans tous les sens du terme, je le lui ai fait assez savoir. Il sait que je hais son frère. Il n'a pas besoin d'être un génie pour penser que j'ai voulu lui faire du mal. Il n'en a pas l'air mais il veille au bien être de Near, à sa façon. »

« D'accord, admettons, mais de toute façon, nous parlons dans le vide puisque vous n'avez rien fait. »

« Exact. »

« Et si tu allais lui dire ça pour commencer. Peut être que je pourrais finir ma nuit dans ce cas. »

« Je vais essayer. Si il ne m'égorge pas avant que je finisse ma première phrase. »

* * *

Near s'était assis à son bureau. Il s'était pris la tête entre les mains. Sous ses yeux, un puzzle blanc à moitié complété n'avivait pas chez lui son attrait habituel.

Il fallait qu'il aille parler à L mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Comment affronter sereinement son regard noir de reproches ? Il n'avait jamais été confronté à cette situation et, très sincèrement, aurait souhaité que cela dure éternellement.

Qu'est ce qu'il allait dire ? Si il se défendait, L allait croire qu'il mentait pour cacher ses sentiments. Si il ne disait rien, il demeurerait persuader que Mello l'utilisait comme une marionnette.

Chaque instant qui passait jouait en sa défaveur.

Ça ne servait à rien, L ne le croirait pas. Son frère avait toujours été persuadé que Near ne faisait que chercher l'approbation de Mello et semblait enclin à penser que se jeter dans les bras de son rival faisait parti du programme. Un instant, Near eut envie d'aller envoyer paitre son ainé : après tout, quand bien même ce serait vrai, il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait ! Cette aspiration à la liberté ne dura pas : il ne voulait pas décevoir L.

* * *

Mello descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine. Attablé devant un café noir, Light délaissa son journal pour lui souhaiter un vague bonjour.

« Où est L ? »

« Parti au bureau. »

« Il faut absolument que je le vois ! »

« Tu veux lui raconter plus en détail ta nuit ? » demanda sèchement le policier en reprenant une gorgée de caféine.

« Il t'a dit ? »

« Évidemment. »

Mello s'assit à son tour, l'air désespéré.

« Si j'ai bien compris, il t'en veut. »

« Et qu'est ce que tu peux en avoir à foutre ? À partir du moment où L se retrouve dans ta chambre le soir, le reste t'est assez égal, il me semble ! » s'agaça Mello.

« En fait, les dispositions de L dans cette dite chambre dépendent largement des états d'âme de son petit frère. De ce fait, ça me regarde. »

Il avait répondu d'un ton qui n'appelait pas le sarcasme. L'étudiant décida de jouer le jeu.

« Très bien, la vérité c'est que Near est venu dans ma chambre pour fuir Beyond, il a dormi dans mon lit parce que j'en ai fait la condition, rien de plus. »

« Donc Near n'a pas subi tes quinze années de frustrations ? »

« Non. »

Light soupira de soulagement.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, tu n'as qu'à... »

Mais le policier ne finit jamais sa phrase : il avait surpris une pensée traverser les pupilles bleues.

« Tu n'es pas sérieusement en train de considérer ce à quoi je pense ? »

« Ça dépend de ce à quoi tu penses. »

« Mello, rentre toi ça clairement dans le crâne : tu ne t'approches pas de Near. Je ne sais pas de quelle façon tu vas réussir à te débarrasser de tes démons d'adolescent frustré, mais je te préviens, tu laisses ton rival en dehors de ça. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis au centre de notre compétition. C'est L. »

« Je m'en contrefous, tu ne touches pas à ce garçon. Tous les autres, c'est de notoriété publique que ça ne te pose pas de problème, mais pas celui ci. J'ai été clair ? »

Mello se leva, une expression narquoise devant le défi que lui posait désormais son ainé. Un fin sourire éclairant son visage, il se pencha à l'oreille de Light par dessus la table :

« Essaie de m'en empêcher. »

Mello noyait son regard dans le fond de son verre. Son contenu ambré lui renvoyait la lueur bleue électrique témérairement. Pour la peine, il prit une grande gorgée du liquide brun. Il le sentit descendre le long de sa gorge, la brulant à son passage.

Le whisky était définitivement son seul compagnon d'infortune.

Quand il n'allait pas bien, Mihaël n'était pas de ceux qui s'entourent d'une foule admirative et caressante. Il n'était pas non plus de ceux qui s'enferment à double tour et laissent le temps éponger les sentiments qui pourraient déborder.

Non, lui, il se mêlait à la masse. Il se laissait porter par le vrombissement des conversations grondantes d'un troquet mal famé caché dans les entrailles de la ville. Il avait besoin de se rappeler pourquoi il était extraordinaire. Finalement, même si tout allait mal, même si L était en train de lancer une milice à ses trousses, même si Light le prenait pour un pervers en puissance, même si Near le troublait au plus au point, il demeurait bien plus intéressant que les autres piliers de comptoir à ses côtés.

Enfin, cela constaté, il ne savait toujours pas où il allait dormir ce soir.

Son portable vibra à cet instant.

« Ouais Matt ? » dit il en décrochant.

« Rentre chez L, tout le monde t'attend ! Tu vas arrêter de bouder... franchement t'es vraiment une gamine. »

« Tu veux dire que L est rentré et qu'il n'a pas annoncé ma mise à mort ? »

« Non, il a demandé où tu étais et a ajouté que t'avais intérêt à être là pour le diner : il y a un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert. Un fondant, je crois. »

Mello eut un sourire sincère pour le micro de son téléphone, qui n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, avant de raccrocher au nez de son meilleur ami (qui s'en offusqua, lui, à juste titre).

Il était revenu dans les bonnes grâces de L. La raison de ce miracle était presque nécessairement divine. Étant donné que L était un athée convaincu, Mello se demanda quel dieu avait bien voulu le prendre sous son aile. Il chassa de ses préoccupations cette question, profitant en silence d'une tablette de chocolat noir sur le chemin du retour.

Il entra dans l'appartement en véritable conquérant. Il se sentait comme Napoléon pendant les cent jours, revenu de l'exile et prêt à guerroyer de plus bel. Il espérait juste faire plus long feu.

L l'attendait dans le salon, un air un peu coupable sur le visage. Il machouillait alternativement son pouce et un petit four pioché dans une boite aux couleurs criardes sur la table basse.

Mello resta une petite seconde planté sur le perron sans savoir exactement comme justifier son attitude triomphante.

« Viens dans mes bras. » dit alors son mentor en écartement largement les mains.

Son t-shirt trop large pendait sur ses membres décharnés, lui donnant l'air d'un corbeau. Néanmoins, M plongea dans les serres accueillantes avec bonheur. L'accolade dura juste le temps de leur rappeler que cela ne correspondait absolument pas à leur façon de voir leur relation. Le message était passé, il ne restait plus rien à dire.

Le jeune homme gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage pour obtenir une explication. Il entra sans frapper dans la chambre de Near.

L'albinos complétait depuis le sol un puzzle qui occupait la moitié du parquet. Entièrement blanc, rien ne ressemblait autant aux petits carrés aux contours biscornus que les autres carrés aux contours tout aussi improbables.

Il releva un regard gris et lointain vers son camarade de classe. Se reprenant rapidement, son expression se fit plus attentive.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » demanda t il d'un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'il espérait que la réponse fut non.

« Pourquoi L est il aussi... miel avec moi. Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas complètement innocent dans ce retournement de situation. »

« En effet, approuva Near, je lui ai tout raconté. Nous avons parlé quand il est revenu et j'ai expliqué pourquoi nous avions dormi dans le même lit. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment dire comment mais j'en suis venu à lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Higuchi et ton rôle dans cette histoire. J'ai évité la plupart des détails, bien sûr, mais il t'est plus reconnaissant que jamais d'avoir sur me... protéger. ».

Manifestement, le dernier mot avait du lui être arraché à la gorge. L'incision métaphorique le faisait encore souffrir.

Mello approuva.

« Pourquoi tu m'as disculpé ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. J'ai tout avantage à ce que L ne se pose pas ce genre de questions à mon propos. » affirma le génie blanc en reprenant son puzzle.

Ça y était, songea Mello, il n'avait plus grand chose à faire de sa présence dans la pièce et considérait même ses questions comme un peu idiotes. Il sentit la colère consumer lentement son calme. Il s'éclipsa avant de ne décidément compromettre la paix artificielle que cette histoire leur avait permis de mettre en place.

L, Light, Beyond et les trois adolescents dinèrent ensemble. Exception faite de BB qui était particulièrement déçu que personne ne s'éventre, le repas se déroula relativement bien. L poussa Near à avaler plus d'un cinquième de sa purée non sans effort et Matt détendit tout le monde en racontant ses mésaventures avec Linda. Il se trouvait que la date de son anniversaire l'avait un petit peu surpris par sa précocité dans l'année.

« Tu ne lui as pas acheté de cadeau ? » s'étonna Light.

« Si, si, bien sûr, mais au dernier moment. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« J'étais à la bibliothèque à ce moment là donc j'ai acheté ce que j'ai pu dans les distributeurs : un Kit-Kat et des boules Quiès. Je crois que vu la tête qu'elle a fait, elle aurait préféré un Twix. »

Mello s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau de rire.

Le temps fit son œuvre et bientôt Mello fut à nouveau seul dans sa chambre. Il prit le temps d'y lire un mauvais roman avec une bonne tablette. Il se sentait bien, ici. Entouré de L et de Matt, il semblait que ni BB, ni Light ni surtout Near ne puissent gâcher sa quiétude. On frappa discrètement à sa porte.

C'était Near.

Le génie blanc portait son éternel pyjama informe. Il fit un petit pas dans la pièce, passant un regard inquisiteur mais discret sur les effets personnels que Mello avait apporté. Évitant les vêtements laissés pêle-mêle sur le sol, il s'approcha du lit sur lequel son rival était allongé. Il s'autorisa même à s'y assoir, amenant son doigt à ses boucles blanche.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda enfin Mello.

« Je voulais te demander... Est ce que c'est parce que je suis le frère de L que tu me détestes ? »

Ses grands yeux gris trouvèrent ceux de l'autre. On ne pouvait rien y lire bien que son rival y chercha une trace d'angoisse ou de n'importe quoi qui trahisse les raisons de sa question.

Délaissant cette quête infructueuse, Mello soupira en se redressant.

« J'ai déjà répondu à cette question il y a cinq ans, tu t'en rappelles j'en suis sur. La réponse est toujours la même : non, absolument pas. Je te déteste parce que tu es toi. Je n'envie pas ta relation avec L ou qui que ce soit. Même à la Wammy's, même maintenant. Je te hais, pour toi et personne d'autre. »

« D'accord. »

Near se leva. Il inspecta le bureau d'une façon instigatrice que Mello jugea fort mal à propos.

« T'as fini, oui ? » s'insurgea t il quand l'albinos fit mine de tendre les doigts vers des notes qu'il avait laissé trainer là.

Il hocha pensivement du menton.

« C'est bien que tu me détestes pour moi. Continue s'il te plait. »

Mello se leva à son tour. Comment rester calme face à une telle impertinence ?

« Bien sûr. Tout ce qui pourrait te faire plaisir. » grinça t il sans desserrer les dents.

On ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé d'être cordiale.

« Ta haine me motive, expliqua l'autre, elle me permet d'être certain d'exister au moins à travers toi. »

Mello comprit que ce que sous entendait Near c'est que s'il fallait compter sur L, il n'existerait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas faux : avec sa manie de tout s'approprier, le détective ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à la personnalité de son petit frère.

« Et moi, j'en tire quoi de cette haine imbécile ? » demanda t il en s'approchant d'un pas.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse avec même d'avoir posé la question. Il l'avait toujours connue. Near se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Mello. Un sourire un peu fou. Il aurait du alerter Near à cet instant mais le génie blanc se trouvait captivé par le regard bleu. Ce regard déroutait les proies les plus tenaces. Quelle défense pouvait il bien y avoir contre une beauté aussi terrifiante ? Les armes les plus terribles ne tuent pas, elles hypnotisent.

« Crois moi, ça va le devenir. »

Il saisit le poignet qui dépassait de la manche bien propre du pyjama et l'attira contre lui. Le choc du corps de Near contre le sien ne fit aucun bruit, la main qu'il posa sur le visage d'enfant pour le diriger vers le sien non plus. Leur baiser fut, pendant quelques secondes, plus silencieux qu'une tombe.

Il avait capturer les lèvres chastes de Near dans un piège doux-amer. Une sorte de tendresse transparaissait dans la façon dont il caressait sa joue et il enserrait pourtant fortement le poignet osseux de son rival. Il sentit sa main libre sur son torse légèrement recroquevillée comme dans un geste de défense inachevé car inutile.

Il voulait retenir ce corps de marionnette mal dirigée entre ses bras. Si seulement cela avait pu être lui qui tirait les ficelles, le sort de Near aurait été bien différent. Mais là, il devait se contenter de distordre le destin que lui avait tracé L autant qu'il le pouvait.

En réalisant la situation, en la jugeant au delà du tolérable, le plus jeune s'écarta d'un pas et ce fut plus par prudence que par culpabilité que Mello le laissa s'échapper.

« Voilà ce que ça veut dire, pour moi, de te haïr. » cella t il enfin.

Near ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais un cri interrompit leur conversation. Bien que la peur altèra son écho, le son déchirant provenait à n'en pas douter de la gorge de Matt. Mello se rua vers la chambre de son meilleur ami, Near le suivant plus calmement.

Comme l'avaient présumé les deux génies, il s'agissait d'un coup de BB. Il s'était jeté sur le geek pendant qu'il jouait tranquillement à un jeu vidéo (moment où il constituait bien sûr une cible des plus vulnérables).

Maintenant, le rouquin se démenait sur le sol dans le plus grand chaos en poussant des hurlements mécontents.

« Dégage de là ! Qu'est ce que tu fous bordel ! »

« Je veux gouter ce que ça donne. »

« Mais quoi ? Mais pourquoi je pose la question moi... je suis un mec, pas un bout de viande. »

« Techniquement parlant... »

« Je suis pas le genre de bout de viande que tu peux gouter ! »

BB se révélait plutôt fort, assez étonnement étant donné sa silhouette maladive, et maintenait sans peine son adversaire au sol. Ce fut lorsqu'il sortit de la poche arrière de son jean usé un couteau de cuisine que Mello cessa de trouver la scène comique.

Il se jeta sur Beyond sans prendre le temps d'annoncer son entrée dans le combat. Ils se débattirent un instant sur le sol, le tueur ne comprenant pas pourquoi on avait soudain l'intention de perturber son repas.

Attiré par le rafus qu'une telle agitation suscitait, L entra dans la pièce sur ces entrefaits.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ici ? » demanda t il en voyant Mello en prise avec son jumeau sur le sol, Matt à moitié assommé et un couteau prudemment dérobé par Near posé sur le lit.

Aucun des adolescents ne répondit, ne trouvant pas eux mêmes une expression adéquate pour décrire la nature de la situation.

« Je voulais profiter d'un échantillon gratuit et Mello m'en a empêché. » geignit BB, outré.

« Il voulait bouffer Matt. »

« Ouais me bouffer ! Genre vivant ! Avec les os ! Il m'a dit qu'il voulait aussi les os ! »

L décida qu'il serait plus sage de renvoyer les trois jeunes dans leur appartement et convainquit Matt qu'il réussirait à gérer la situation et empêcher Beyond de sortir de chez lui. Il avait tort et le savait pertinemment mais nous reviendrons sur cette mauvaise foi un peu plus tard.

Matt assura qu'il en avait pour au moins une décennie de thérapie (sans préciser qu'elle serait constituer d'heures intensives de jeux vidéos) et ils purent se réinstaller.

* * *

Merci, merci, encore pour vos merveilleux commentaires...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairai... en tout cas j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire. En tout cas, je suis désolée de le faire paraitre légèrement en retard.. je viens d'emménager (j'ai aussi un concour qui approche et j'ai besoin de tous vos encouragements lol).

Bref, sinon, parlons vrai, parlons futur : j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour ma prochaine fiction et la plupart tourne autour d'un thème que j'ai assez peu abordé dans mes fictions précédentes : une tension entre Light et Near. Ce serait bien sur un MXN (parce que, voyons les choses en face, je ne peux finir que sur ce couple) mais je verrai bien un N capturé par / travaillant avec Kira et un Mello pour le secourir.

En dehors de ca, mon offre MattNear tiens toujours bien sur...

Dites moi ce que vous préfériez.

Et, bien sur,

_A bientot..._


	6. L'entracte

_Bonne lecture..._

**Chapitre 6 : L'entracte.**

« Near, tu comptes me parler ? » lui demanda Rester le lundi suivant.

Le jeune génie daigna à peine lui envoyer un regard gris au dessus du dé qu'il examinait. Depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle de consultation et s'était assis machinalement dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau, un genou relevé contre son torse, ses lèvres étaient restées celées.

Il ne savait, à vrai dire, pas tellement par où commencer. Ni même où le mènerait une conversation. Immanquablement, quand il songeait à se livrer, il voyait la conversation glisser vers un sujet bien précis. Et immanquablement, il imaginait Rester le piéger.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait gagner en se défendant, Near décida soudain de commencer ce par quoi il était irrémédiable qu'il finisse.

« Mello m'a embrassé. »

Son ton était aussi maitrisé qu'il le souhaitait. Néanmoins, son esprit était aux aguets des réactions que pourraient avoir son psychiatre. Elles ne manquèrent pas. Il griffonna énergiquement quelque chose sur son carnet. Lui lança un regard dérobé avant d'ajouter quelque chose, ouvrit la bouche et la referma, prit une large inspiration et parla enfin :

« Comment as tu réagi ? »

Near eut une moue un peu perplexe avant de s'obliger, pour ne pas trop décourager son médecin, à faire l'effort de se rappeler exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'était refusé à le faire jusque là, si bien que l'exercice lui parut complexe. Il y avait eu beaucoup de sensation et peu de temps. Et Mello.

« Mal... je crois. Je ne sais pas. BB a attaqué Matt et ça nous a interrompu. Immédiatement après je me suis dit qu'on avait pris un risque énorme car la porte était ouverte. Mais en même temps, c'était Mello qui avait voulu, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il ferait une chose pareille. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. J'aurais du être prêt. Je dois toujours être préparé à tout. Mais comment aurais je pu ne pas être surpris ? C'était mon... »

Il interrompit sa tirade lancée d'un seul souffle. Il chercha à éviter le regard encourageant de son interlocuteur en laissant tomber le sien sur le sol.

« Mon premier baiser. » murmura t il enfin.

« Est ce que... »

« La consultation est finie. » interrompit il en redressant son visage de marbre.

Il se leva et fuit lâchement avant qu'on ait pu l'interrompre. Son cœur avait raté un battement douloureux quand il avait avoué et maintenant, même jusque dans l'ascenseur, ses mains tremblaient.

_« Un peu de tenue, Nate River »_ se martela t il en sortant de la cabine.

En bas de l'immeuble, alors qu'il venait à peine de recomposer son allure impassible, son attention tomba sur deux hommes en train de s'embrasser contre une moto rouge.

Leur étreinte s'interrompit et le sourire goguenard de Mello se dessina sur son visage.

« Near, tu étais chez le kiné ? » demanda t il d'une voix où l'innocence était bien pauvrement feinte.

« Oui. » s'entendit il répondre alors qu'il dévisageait S.

Le jeune homme arborait son expression constamment ennuyée encadrée par ses mèches noir de geai. Il avait un visage d'une beauté insolente.

« Passionnant. » ajouta t il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Near lui décocha à son tour un coup d'œil méprisant avant de se détourner.

« A toute à l'heure ! » lança Mello sans prendre la peine d'étouffer le triomphe dans sa voix.

À peine arrivé dans sa chambre, alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'une activité qui libèrerait son esprit, Near fut assaillit.

« Dieu merci tu es là ! Peut être que je vais enfin pouvoir avoir la paix dans ce monde de dingue ! Tu imagines que je sors à peine de ma phase post-traumatique et Linda veut déjà me replonger dans une atmosphère angoissante. Je te le dis, la vie n'est pas fait pour de pauvres bougres tel que moi. »

« Je ne vois pas très bien, Matt, en quoi je peux t'aider dans cette terrible épreuve. »

S'il savait le manier à la perfection, le geek ne paraissait pas très sensible au sarcasme.

« Justement, tu es la clé de ma sauvegarde. Dis toi bien, avant de prendre une décision, que tu détiens entre tes mains ma survie psychologique. Voilà le topo : Linda organise une soirée pour son anniversaire, chez elle, il y aura tous nos amis de l'université et d'autres gens aussi. Comme elle t'adore, elle veut absolument que tu sois de la partie et ne me laissera pas tranquille jusqu'à ce que tu aies accepté. »

Near soupira. Il était hors de question qu'il aille se mêler à des crétins braillards pour la nuit.

« Je lui suis très reconnaissant d'avoir pensé à moi et également flatté par ton enthousiasme à me voir accepter de venir, même si je doute un peu des motivations qui l'animent, mais je ne crois vraiment pas que ce genre d'activité me plaise. »

« Si tu crois que ça me plait, à moi ! Mais je suis obligé alors, toi aussi, en tant qu'ami, tu dois me soutenir ! »

« Je ne vois pas très bien le lien cause/conséquence. »

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! »

L'albinos haussa les sourcils devant ce retournement argumentaire peu convainquant. Bizarrement, cela l'amusa un peu. Après tout, il pourrait peut être réussir à se changer les idées là bas et ne plus penser ni à Mello ni à ses combines.

« Très bien, je ferai un effort. » soupira t il efin.

« Merci, tu me sauves la vie ! Je dois partir maintenant pour aider à installer mais toi tu n'as pas cette contrainte donc pars en même temps que Mello vers 21h. On peut y aller à pied, Linda n'habite pas loin. À toute ! »

Et avant que Near n'ait pu s'exclamer qu'il avait changé d'avis, Matt disparut. Voilà comment on se retrouvait bloquer par un geek à la moral douteuse.

« Bon allez, magne toi. » grogna Mello depuis le pallier.

Il était d'une humeur massacrante pour quelqu'un qui était invité à une soirée avec tous ses amis, ce qui n'avait rien de particulièrement étonnant étant donné son caractère pour le moins difficile.

« Franchement, si Linda me gonfle encore avec ses conneries d'horoscope et de naissance du dernier décan je te jure que je lui fais bouffer son encens. » s'insurgea gratuitement le jeune homme en passant la porte.

Near ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et lui emboita le pas. Il avait décidé de rester d'un silence de tombe devant l'impolitesse dont son rival avait fait preuve.

Il ne s'abaisserait pas à lui poser la question qui lui brulait pourtant la gorge et les lèvres : pourquoi le narguer avec S. ?

Il était désormais sur le perron de l'appartement, après un trajet qui avait ressemblé à une marche funèbre et Mello venait de l'abandonner pour aller saluer ses diverses connaissances. Near entortilla une mèche ivoire en lançant un regard circulaire au salon assombri et dont les seules sources de lumière parvenaient de néons agressifs. Il ne laissait aucun doute que Matt avait été chargé du réaménagement puisque tous les meubles avaient été plus ou moins entassés dans un coin de la pièce pour ne laisser qu'une piste de danse improvisée, des sièges et de la musique. Un morceau électronique, sans être attentatoire, vrillaient les tympans et les énormes sonos contre les murs.

« Near ! Je suis si contente que tu sois là ! »

Linda avait un sourire rayonnant qui fit penser à l'adolescent qu'il aurait au moins eu le plaisir de voir le sien. Il était rare de trouver quelqu'un avec une humeur joyeuse aussi communicatrice et, un instant, Near se sentit à son tour apaisé. Juste avant de réaliser que maintenant qu'il avait rendu grâce à la maitresse de maison, il était bloqué ici pour la soirée.

Elle le serra contre avant qu'il ait eu le temps de protester. Son étreinte chaleureuse le fit penser qu'elle n'était déjà plus entièrement sobre. En effet, Matt la suivant en riant sous cape, deux grands verres en plastic rouge à la main. Il rendit le sien à sa petite amie avant de saluer son ami blanc.

« Tu verras, tu vas t'amuser, prédit il doctement, je te sers un verre ? Tu préfère du gin, comme moi, du whisky, comme Mello, ou de la vodka, comme les filles ? »

« Je ne bois pas d'alcool. »

« Si c'est pas malheureux. » soupira le geek en lui servant un verre de jus de pomme.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un canapé et Linda les abandonna pour danser avec une amie.

« C'est Sayu Yagami, la sœur de Light. » précisa Matt.

Near l'étudia un instant. Il n'avait encore jamais eu l'honneur d'être invité lors d'un des repas dominicaux qui la réunissaient avec Light et son frère mais L s'était beaucoup plein, abrité derrière des phrases évasives, de son esprit peu alerte.

Matt poursuivit de lui préciser les différents protagonistes présents avec eux sans que Near daigne essayer de retenir leur nom et leur description lapidaire. Il se concentra plutôt sur le groupe au milieu duquel Mello évoluait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le cercle se concentrait, comme toujours, autour de lui et un sourire sincère barrait son visage. S n'était pas là.

Il demanda à Matt ce qu'il en était de cette absence en paraissant détaché :

« Ce n'est pas un ami de Linda. À vrai dire, elle ne l'apprécie pas du tout et essaye toujours de convaincre Mello d'arrêter de flirter avec lui. Autant te dire que pour pousser Blondie dans les bras de quelqu'un il n'y a pas mieux que ce conseil là. »

Matt appuya son affirmation par regard lourd de sens mais Near ne le releva pas.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi, tu ne vas pas t'amuser. » remarqua t il sombrement.

Le geek impertinent eut un rire moqueur.

« Mon pauvre, travaille un peu sur ton estime de toi ! Et tout va bien je t'assure. Quand je m'ennuierai, je dégagerai très bien tout seul. »

Leur conversation se poursuivit, parfois rendu un peu pénible soit par le bruit assourdissant soit par l'alcool qui prenait une emprise de plus en plus marquée sur Matt. Ils furent obligés de se serrer pour que d'autres puissent se reposer également.

Un instant, le rouquin revit la belle adolescente qu'il avait imaginée en Near la première semaine de leur rencontre avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour laisser place au jeune homme bien réel. Il ne s'en plaint pourtant pas. Puis, Linda vint l'entrainer sur la piste de danse et il fut forcé de planter là l'albinos et son joli visage sérieux.

Near décida de profiter de cette solitude pour aller visiter l'appartement et essayer de trouver un endroit plus tranquille. C'était un deux pièces d'étudiant assez bien aménagé. Au bout d'un couloir, dont les portes donnaient sur la salle de bain et une chambre. Celle ci était assez isolée à son goût pour qu'il s'y installe. Il parcourut des yeux les étagères remplies de bibelots, de cadres et de livres de dessins avant de tomber sur le coin manifestement réservé à Matt puisqu'il y avait superposé divers chargeurs et même une console de rechange, un paquet de cigarette à moitié entamé et un briquet de secours.

Un large paravent décorait agréablement l'endroit tandis qu'un vaste placard semblait rassembler l'intégralité de la collection d'un grand magasin.

Near était sur le point de feuilleter un livre d'art déniché dans la bibliothèque quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer. Par un réflex qu'il jugea idiot à posteriori, puisque personne ne lui avait jamais interdit d'être là, il se cacha derrière le paravent. Bizarrement, il avait eu l'impression qu'il aurait été gêné qu'on le trouvasse ici, comme s'il commettait une faute à montrer aussi ouvertement sa réticence à s'intégrer à une soirée avec des personnes de son âge.

La porte se referma sans que ceux qui venaient d'entrer ne décline leur identité et Near pria pour qu'ils ne restent pas trop longtemps car il n'était pas très confortablement installé. Des sons de respiration un peu appuyé et ceux de vêtements qui se froissent lui firent redouter le pire.

« Pourquoi tout le monde t'appelle Mello ? » demanda une des deux personnes entrées.

« Tu veux vraiment que je t'écrive ma biographie maintenant ou ça peut attendre dix minutes ? » répliqua son rival ironiquement.

L'autre sembla abandonner l'idée d'en savoir plus.

Une ceinture cliqueta et il sembla soudain évident qu'un jean était retiré. Ensuite, Near essaya de se déconcentrer le plus possible, tâche Herculéenne, des bruits buccaux qui se firent entendre. Évidemment, il avait fallu qu'il se retrouve dans une telle galère. Si Mello le surprenait... non il préférerait être frappé par la foudre que ne serait ce qu'envisager une telle catastrophe.

Il y eut un grognement de plaisir puis un nom prononcé d'une voix rendue gutturale par la volupté :

« Near. »

L'appelé redressa vivement le regard comme si on venait de l'interpeler mais non, personne n'avait décelé sa présence en ce lieu. Une douleur lancinante harassait ses tempes par l'angoisse suscitée à ces évènements.

« Qu'est ce que t'as dit à la fin ? » demanda l'autre en se relevant.

« Rien d'important, répondit sèchement Mello de mauvaise humeur en se rhabillant, j'y retourne, tu viens ? »

Ils sortirent. Near, ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, ne bougea pas pendant encore un bon quart d'heure avant d'oser entrouvrir la prote de la chambre. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir et la fête battait toujours son plein. Par bonheur, personne n'avait remarqué son absence quand il revint dans le salon.

« Où est ce que c'était passé ?! Je t'ai cherché partout ! ».

Il avait pensé un peu vite, se dit il amèrement alors qu'un Matt plus vif qu'à l'ordinaire l'entrainait sur la piste par le poignet. Arrivés dans un cercle, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et poursuivit sa conversation. Near ne prit pas part à la discussion et, après les présentations et politesses d'usage, se demanda comment réussir à se sortir de ce pétrin.

Il prit le parti de s'éclipser en silence dès que Matt eut amoindri son emprise. Il tourna les talons pour se rapprocher du canapé qu'il avait laissé à tort. Seulement, quelqu'un derrière lui le saisit par les hanches.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ma puce, pars pas déjà ! » lui glissa t on à l'oreille.

Des bras volumineux avaient encerclés sa taille et le plaqua désormais contre l'autre. Near s'effraya un peu de cette familiarité.

« Laissez moi. » ordonna t il froidement, sans prendre la peine d'élever la voix.

« Tu veux pas passer un petit moment avec moi ma belle ? »

« Je suis un garçon ! »

L'autre le repoussa à cette affirmation.

« T'es un mec ! Espèce de sale pédé ! »

Near était trop outré pour penser à avertir l'autre que, dans cette histoire, il n'avait rien demandé à personne ni démentir le propos. Mello ne lui laissa pas le temps de retrouver ses esprits avant d'intervenir :

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? » cracha t il avant que son poing interrompe la réplique de l'importun.

Depuis l'autre bout de son salon, Linda n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir le coude de Mello se tendre et se détendre avant qu'un jeune homme ne tombe à terre. Rouge de colère, ce qui ne changeait pas grand chose dans le noir, elle rejoignit le lieu de la dispute à grandes enjambées :

« Non mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ! » cria t elle en retenant Mello par le bras pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur son adversaire encore au sol.

« Il a traité Near de ''sale pédé'' » justifia sombrement Mello.

La fureur de la jeune fille changea immédiatement de direction, et même d'intensité, pour se concentrer sur celui qui avait proféré l'insulte.

« Dégage de chez moi, cria t elle, dégage immédiatement, pas d'homophobie chez moi ! Jamais ! » hurla t elle.

Le ton était certes un peu strident mais il eut l'effet escompté et l'indésirable s'enfuit.

Mello s'évada immédiatement et disparut dans la foule avant que Near ait pu le remercier ou même exprimer quoi que ce fut de ses impressions sur la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Peu de gens avait compris qu'il avait été le déclencheur de cette esclandre et on le laissa en paix. Ce furent Linda et son rival qui furent assaillis de toute part pour connaître le tenant de l'histoire.

« Tiens, je t'ai pris un verre. » lui sourit Matt en s'approchant de là où Near s'était réfugié, loin du cercle des curieux.

« Merci. »

« J'ai vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas trop secoué ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi il t'a dit un truc pareil ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » mentit il en prenant une gorgée d'un jus de pomme un peu piquant.

« Si Mello et Linda n'ont qu'une seule chose en commun, mis à part moi, c'est bien que ce sont tous les deux des furies quand ils le veulent. Et sur ce sujet là particulièrement. ».

Ils furent interrompus par Linda qui sauta sur Near pour l'enlacer.

« Oh ! Near ! Mon pauvre chéri tu dois être traumatisé ! »

« Linda je n'ai pas dix ans, je m'en remettrai. Promis, si ce n'est pas le cas, tu seras la première au courant. » soupira l'albinos à moitié étouffé.

Matt avait du mal à contenir son fou-rire devant le sourire ému de Linda et la moue impassible de son protégé. Il enjoint, lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son calme sa petite amie, à laisser l'autre respirer un peu.

Ils purent avoir une conversation normale pendant laquelle la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'arroser Near de regards attendris ce qui eut le don de prodigieusement l'agacer. Ou, en tout cas, ce qui aurait du avoir ce don car l'albinos s'aperçut qu'il n'en ressentait qu'un vague amusement. De l'amusement ?

Il en sourirait presque.

Linda finit par disparaître parmi la masse confuse d'étudiants. Les lumières brillaient plus que quelques secondes auparavant et pourtant l'ombre était plus rassurante.

Il perdit soudain l'équilibre, en essayant d'entrevoir Mello, et s'effondra dans les bras tendus de Matt.

« Je... qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » interrogea t il à haute voix en agrippant le pull rayé à pleine main pour se maintenir debout.

Matt ne répondit pas.

« Mon verre... est ce qu'il y avait de l'alcool dans mon verre ? »

« Oui, pour... »

Le rouquin arrêta son souffle en plein élan en réalisant son erreur.

« Je ne me souvenais pas sur le moment que tu n'en prenais pas. Je n'en ai pas trop mis... je crois. »

Oui, il se souvenait parfaitement, maintenant, il n'avait pas mis beaucoup de vodka. Après tout, il s'était dit qu'elle pourrait passer inaperçue de cette façon. Que Near la boirait sans la gouter et se laisserait aller à l'ivresse sans y penser. Il avait été tout à fait vigilant à ce que cela soit inconscient.

Il serra celui à qui il avait fait du tort contre lui. Après tout, il avait une bonne excuse : il n'était plus du tout en possession de ses moyens et n'avait songé qu'à la façon la plus aisée pour se rapprocher de Near sans culpabiliser. À tout prendre, ce n'était pas une si bonne excuse.

Il pressa la main qui retenait le tissu de son pull sous prétexte de retenir un peu mieux l'albinos. Combien de temps pouvait il faire durer cette mascarade de camaraderie ?

« Il faut que je rentre. Je ne veux pas rester comme ça, gémit Near, raccompagne moi au lit, s'il te plait. »

Matt s'imagina lui obéir et prévit son incartade. Il se sentit allonger l'adolescent, caresser son front rendu brulant par l'alcool et se pencher vers ses lèvres sans défens aucune. En une seconde, leur étreinte lui passa devant les yeux avant de disparaître dans les brumes de son esprit alcoolisé.

« Non, il faut que je reste, j'ai promis à Linda de rester chez elle ce soir. Il faut que tu demandes à Mello. »

C'était la réponse que Near craignait. Son rival allait se moquer infiniment de son état et lui n'était pas en mesure de se défendre. Heureusement, il sentit Matt le prendre par la main et l'entrainer vers le cercle dans lequel évoluait le blond. Peut être qu'avec son meilleur ami à ses côtés, Mello n'oserait pas le dévaloriser en public.

En effet, il ne lança qu'un regard en biais à leur mains toujours tenues avant d'accepter d'un ton glacial de ramener Near à la mains.

« Moi aussi je dois te prendre par la main ou tu te penses capable de marcher tout seul ? » demanda t il froidement.

Immédiatement, Near lâcha Matt. L'autre ne bougonna qu'un vague « c'est parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde sur notre chemin, pas la peine d'être aussi chiant. ».

Toujours est il que Mello finit par obtempérer et Near et lui furent bientôt en bas de la résidence.

« Comment, déjà, je me suis laissé convaincre de partir ? » s'interrogea t il sincèrement.

Il resta sans réponse puisque Near devait prendre appui contre le mur pour ne pas tomber et ne pouvait pas songer à formuler une phrase. Cela lui demanderait bien trop d'effort pour un résultat probablement catastrophique... et il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas obtenir le meilleur résultat.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta mollement son rival en prenant conscience de sa position.

« Oui... ça va. Matt a mis de l'alcool dans mon verre. » articula t il difficilement.

« Oh... je vois. »

Near se demanda bien ce que Mello pouvait déduire de la situation avec un air si pénétré mais il abandonna faute de piste pour raisonner. Il n'était que peu familier avec son état.

Ils marchèrent longtemps sans parler mais le silence qui les surplombait cette fois leur pas fut moins pesant qu'à l'allée. Les coups d'œil que lui lançait Mello pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait suivre faisait presque penser à Near à une conversation. Après tout, qui avait déclaré qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer de mots ?

Des pensées traversaient son esprit chaotique comme des flèches. Immédiatement, elle se traduisait en question que ses lèvres étaient sur le point de reproduire à haute voix. La plus fréquente était : _pourquoi est ce que tu m'as embrassé ?_

L'albinos se demanda un bref instant si Mello allait l'embrasser à nouveau. Après tout, si c'était ce que l'autre souhaitait, n'étaient ils pas dans le cadre idéal : une allée sombre sous une lune pleine et ronde ? Elle avait l'air de les juger un peu, c'était vrai, mais ce mépris était affectueux, jugea t il.

Oui, si Mello devait l'embrasser, il devrait le faire maintenant. Mais rien ne semblait troubler la démarche souple de son éternel rival. Il avait enfoncé ses mains profondément dans son blouson de cuir bien que la température fut douce et, le nez en l'air, il rendait à l'astre lunaire sa curiosité déplacée.

Ils franchirent enfin la porte de leur appartement et se séparèrent. L'albinos reprit ses esprits sous l'eau chaude.

Mello s'était allongé dans son lit. Depuis sa chambre, il entendait l'eau marteler le sol et le corps de Near à quelques mètres. Il écouta jusqu'à ce que cela cesse sans pouvoir comprendre à quoi était du sa fascination auditive. Il regretta presque que la douche eut une fin.

Il regrettait presque de ne rien avoir fait. Il avait suivi une sorte de code moral ancestral chez les fêtards : on ne touche pas à quelqu'un qui n'était plus en possession de ses moyens. Pour une fois qu'il avait été honorable, il finissait par penser que l'opportunité ne se reproduirait plus, que Near ne regarderait plus avec ce regard plein d'envie, avec ce regard, pour une fois, vivant et affamé.

Il enfila un bas de jogging en guise de pyjama, comme à son habitude et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées quand on frappa à sa porte.

« Entre. »

C'était Near, bien sûr, qui hésitait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Mello haussa un sourcil perplexe pour l'encourager à prendre la parole.

« Je peux dormir ici ? » finit par demander l'albinos.

Mello acquiesça et s'écarta pour observer son rival s'approcher du lit d'un pas incertain. Au diable les principes, rien ne disait qu'on devait refusé une opportunité quand elle frappait aussi volontairement à sa porte !

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre, ni prendre au sérieux, la situation. L'alcool agrippait toujours les membres de Near et ralentit son installation sur le matelas. Il se mit pourtant presque immédiatement sur le dos, palpant son front une seconde.

« Je suis brulant. » murmura t il comme à lui même.

Mello hocha un peu le menton bien que lui même n'ait rien fait pour s'assurer de la véracité de ce propos. Il surplombait toujours son lit, admirant pensivement son rival alangui. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se mettre son corps sous les draps. Sa poitrine se soulevait lourdement à mesure de sa respiration et ses lèvres et ses joues avaient été rosies par ce que Matt avait glissé dans son verre.

Il s'installa enfin auprès de lui, le bordant presque. Il l'entoura alors de ses bras comme pour l'assurer que malgré tout il ne perdrait pas pied. Mello se demanda s'il était en train d'imaginer le nez de Near qui trouvait sa place contre son cou et son souffle qui s'apaisait sur sa peau, si les mains blanches s'étaient véritablement posées contre son torse nu et son épaule, si on lui avait vraiment soufflé _bonne nuit _d'un ton si emprunt de tendresse.

Sous les conseils de Near, il ferma les yeux.

* * *

NA : Je sais, je suis impardonable pour ce retard... je suis désolée, désolée, désolée (et je suis en train de faire la moue là...).

Bon, l'autre côté, le positif, c'est que j'aime bien ce chapitre alors j'espère que vous aussi !

PS : et merci pour toutes vos reviews !

_A bientôt..._


End file.
